HockeyFan
by ytilaturb
Summary: Everything was going perfectly after he met the love of his life. Then it did a complete 180 when he met another girl. -Revised & Edited- HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**It's back! Lol, and my god, the whole thing was pathetic! It was horrible! The way it was written, I didn't realize how dumb it sounded until I started editing it and adding stuff in. Hopefuly, it will work out now.**

* * *

Derek Venturi was what you would used to call, the boy from the wrong side of the tracks. When his mom left, he started getting into drugs, stealing and sex. Then, out of the blue, his dad met someone and they were married. He then had two step sisters and a new step mom. At first Derek and the eldest sister began fighting. Then it started to die down. Why you may ask? Well, Derek had fallen for his step sister, Casey. Instead of acting on his feelings, he did the thing he though he would never do. He talked to his dad and his step mom. He told them everything. Surprisingly, they weren't mad or anything. They had told him that they were waiting for the day to come. Now that it was all off his chest, all he had to do was wait for Casey. Little did he know, Casey had talked to them just days before.

Days later, Derek couldn't wait any longer. It was way after she had dated Sam and Max who weren't good enough for Casey; and yes he know Sam was his best friend and he didn't care. To be honest, nobody was good enough for her. Casey was in her room, reading when he barged in her room, snatching the book away from her. She was about to yell at him but he stopped her by bringing his lips to hers. She let out a small squeak and then deepened the kiss. And that was that.

What surprised them both was the fact that their parents were okay with it all and trusted them enough that they didn't need to make any rules. Just as long as they were responsible.

Three years later, they were stronger than ever and fell more and more in love each day. He hasn't even looked at drugs, stolen anything, except kisses from Casey that is, and as for sex, he waited for when Casey was good and ready. As for the people who didn't like the idea of the two of them dating, Derek and Casey just let it go. It didn't really matter to them, at all.

**HockeyFan**

Derek's alarm clock went off, waking him from his peaceful slumber of hockey and Casey. He hit the button, groaned and looked over to the other side of his bed, expecting Casey to be there but she wasn't. He got out of bed and was greeted with a wonderful smell. The smell was pancakes and coffee, but not just any kind of pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes. He followed the smell down the stairs and into the kitchen where he saw Casey wearing a small tank top and his favorite, a pair of short shorts. He smirked and walked up behind her, getting ready for what was expected. He wrapped his arms around her waist making her jump. He chuckled softly in her ear and she gave him a side glare.

"Morning." He said with a voice still think with sleep.

"Good morning." She said back to him.

"What's with the chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Well, you have a game Friday night and next Friday and I know that you like to eat them before hand so." Casey said to him turning around, smiling. "And I also plan to cook all your favorites this week. And Next week."

He smiled back at her and gave her sloppy kisses from her shoulder to her neck and her jaw line as a thank you. She giggled and then swatted him away.

"Go get dressed."

Derek gave her one last kiss before hurrying upstairs to get dressed. He returned later to see the rest of his family eating breakfast, well, minus Casey.

All of them are just talking about random things.

"Derek, shouldn't you be out the door by now?" George asked looking at the time.

"Yeah, I should." Derek said, standing up and walking over to the stairs, "Casey! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!" Could be heard from her room.

She met him at the bottom of the stairs and greeted him with a quick kiss.

"Sorry, hi, I'm here. Let's go."

She grabbed her jacket and her bag while Derek grabbed his and she pulled him out as he yelled his good bye to the family.

George and Nora smiled at what they just saw and George looked at his wife.

"Casey is so great for Derek. I mean he hasn't been in trouble at all in the last three years." George said.

"Well I think that Derek is amazing to Casey. I haven't seen her like this in a long time. Or ever." She said back to him.

**HockeyFan**

When they got to the car, no not the Prince, Derek traded in that car for something better and up to date. George completely understood why too. Once in the car and on the way to school, Casey was softly humming to the song on the radio. Derek didn't dare change it or turn up the volume. One, because he didn't want Casey to stop humming and two, he was perfectly fine with how it was.

When they got to school, before he turned off the car, he leaned in and kissed her with a slow passionate kiss. Casey always loved it when Derek kissed her like that.

"I love you." She whispered to him after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too. You have no idea." He whispered back.

They both goy out of the car and walked into the school hand in hand. When they got to Casey's locker, they were greeted by Emily, Sam and Ralph.

By the time lunch arrived, the entire school knew about the special visitors that were going to be there for Derek.

"D., I can't believe scouts are gonna be here for you." Sam said to Derek.

"Yeah you must feel like you're on top of the world." Ralph added in.

"I'm on top of the world all the time." Derek said looking at Casey who was talking to Emily.

Casey looked at Derek and smiled at him. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on his jaw line and then gently nipped at it causing him to smile more. Sam and Ralph groaned and Emily gushed at them. Casey glared at Sam and Ralph but ended up smiling afterwards.

"Okay, let's not talk about the scouts. Let's just act like it's a normal week, along with next week and that the scouts aren't gonna be here for Derek." She said to her friends who nodded their heads. "In fact, let's all just be really immature for the next two weeks."

Derek looked at Sam and Ralph and they all burp loudly in agreement causing Casey and Emily to laugh.

After lunch, they had a few minutes to spare before the bell rang for class to start. Sam, Ralph and Emily were walking a few steps ahead while Derek and Casey were hand in hand, enjoying the presence of each other. Then, out of nowhere, Derek pulled Casey into an empty classroom. She looked at him curiously and he smirked at her.

"I have something for you." Derek told her, making her eyes light up.

"Ooh. A present?" She asked excited.

Derek nodded and pulled a box out of his pocket and her face had a shocked expression.

"Don't look surprised, I haven't showed you what it is yet." He said laughing.

He opened the box and inside was a white gold diamond ring. She gasped and tears started to fall down her face. He took the ring out and slipped it on her left hand on her ring finger.

"It's a promise ring. And a thank you, for everything you've done for me over the past three years." He explained easily to her.

More tears fell and she threw her arms around his neck. She gave him a deep kiss along with a bunch of small quick kisses saying 'I love you' in between.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Casey said to him.

"You're beautiful. And I wanna be able to promise you everything. I love you Case."

"I love you too."

**HockeyFan**

Empty halls. A blonde is struggling with her locker. Suddenly she heard foot steps. She turned to see a guy who looked to be about her age and he walked right past her.

"Excuse me? Can you help me with my locker?" She asked me politely.

He turned to look at the blonde. He nodded his head and walked over to her. She gave him the combination and he tried it twice and it didn't work. He sighed and hit the locker lightly with is fist and it opened.

"Thank you."

"No problem, you're new right?"

"Yeah," She held her hand out, "Sally Todd."

Shaking her hand, "Derek Venturi."

She looked up at him and noticed his shirt and it had a number stitched on his shirt over his chest.

Pointing, "What's with the number for Derek Venturi?"

"Hockey."

She nodded and smiled at him. She turned back to her locker and grabbed the rest of her books.

"Well, it was nice meeting you but I have to get to class. Don't wanna make more of a first bad impression."

Derek nodded and watched her walk away before he turned to walk to his class to finish the day.

* * *

**Ughhh! Still, it was so horrible! I'm still doing some serious damage control to the entire story and I'm changing a bunch of stuff for later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, now the one person who wanted this story back up said my unedited version was way better. Personally, it was gramatically horrible. I realized it could be better and it could _still_ be better. Anywho, enjoy.**

**And in case you haven't noticed (other readers) this is based off of SwinFan.**

* * *

After school, there was dance practice for Casey and hockey for Derek, then work for Derek and studying for Casey. Practice was brutal for Derek. He knew that this next two weeks would be really tough on him because the scouts were going to be there to watch only him. And he knew that he had to be at his best at all times. The game at the end of the week would be one that he would never forget. After an hour practice of being bashed against the boards and falling numerous time, it was over and he had an hour left to spare to spend with Casey and before work.

He put all of his stuff in his car and drove out of the parking lot and headed for home. He stopped at a red light and to his left was a very familiar looking police officer. He nodded his head and the officer looked away. Derek sighed and continued his way home once the light turned green.

When he got home, Casey was already in her room studying. He walked into the room and locked her door. When she heard the door click, she looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi honey." She said getting up and hugging him.

"Hey." He said giving her a drawn out kiss.

He deepened that drawn out kiss into a full out make out session. As they both got lost in the kiss, he walked them back to the bed. The back of her knees bumped into the edge making her fall back with a giggle. Derek let out a surprised 'whoa' and she giggled again. He growled and kissed her again. It was then she knew what he was doing. She broke the kiss and he groaned into her neck.

"I'm sorry. I have all this stuff to do and I don't wanna be too relaxed in the end to finish it." She told him before kissing him softly.

Derek got off of Casey and stood up. He glared at her, well, tried to glare at her but he failed miserably.

"You're gonna pay for this later one tonight. Now I'm gonna go take a cold shower before work." He said before walking out her door.

Casey giggled again and looked back to her work. She rolled her eyes and looked at her open door.

"You crinkled my work!" She shouted to him.

"And you got me horny!" He shouted back at her from the bathroom.

Casey just rolled her eyes again and tried to smoothen out her work.

About 20 minutes later, Derek was out of the shower and changed for work. He walked downstairs to see everyone moving around the house doing random things. He saw Casey helping her mom with setting the table and he saw her walk back in the kitchen. He walked in after her and looked at what they were making with disgust.

"Tofu?" He asked.

"Yep." Casey answered.

"Good thing I'm working tonight." He said earning a smack on the arm from Casey.

"Der-ek!" She said slightly offended.

"I'm kidding. Mean. Anyways, I'm off to work. Kiss." He said to Casey and ended up getting a kiss on the cheek from Nora.

"NORA!" Derek whined.

Casey and her mom laughed at Derek's childish behavior, wiping his cheek over and over with the heel of his hand. Casey shook her head and walked out if the kitchen grabbing his hand along the way and walking outside with him. They both walk to the car and he grabed her waist and lifted her up causing her to squeal in surprise and throw her arms around him and he hugged her. He laughed and put her back on her feet and gave her a kiss.

"I'll see you in," he said taking out his phone and then groaning, "five hours."

"You'll be fine." She assured him.

"You're making me wait five hours while I'm still kind of horny when we could have had a quickie. You know how cruel that is?"

She gave him a 'oh come on, you have got to be kidding me' look and he looked back and sighed.

"You'll be okay. And you've waited longer before. Remember when you got Edwin that black eye because you told him to stand up for himself and throw the first punch?"

"Yeah, that was the longest two weeks of my life." He said cocking his head in remembrance. "You're right I'll be fine."

He gave her one more deep kiss before getting in his car and heading to work for a long shift.

**HockeyFan**

Around 10:30, Derek walked into his house and it was completely dark. He walked up the stairs and looked in Casey's room and saw she wasn't there. He walked into his and saw she was already in his bed wearing something that Casey had the nerve to call pajamas and she was reading a book.

He closed his door and locked it before he took off his shirt. He looked out of the corned of his eye and saw Casey biting back a smile, hiding the fact that she was checking him out. He smirked and kicked off his shoes and he climbed into bed and over to Casey. He grabbed her book and tossed it to the floor.

"Hi." She said as she unzipped his jeans.

"Mmm." He said as he closes the distance between them.

He reached for the remote to his stereo and turned it on low and then pulled the chain on his lamp bringing his room to complete darkness. And then they, well, we all know what happens when the lights go out in Derek's room.

The next morning the alarm clock goes off waking both Derek and Casey from their peaceful slumber. Casey turned off the alarm and began to pull away from Derek but he pulled her back to him.

"A few more minutes?" He asked her with pleading eyes.

"Derek-"

"Please?"

Casey doesn't say anything. All she does is relax back into him. This side of Derek only comes out when he doubts her feelings for him. When he thinks that she's just gonna up and leave him for his past mistakes. And knowing that staying with him for a few more minutes before they start the day is the only way to assure Derek that she isn't going anywhere, she stays.

After waiting a few more minutes of letting Derek hold her, she pulled away again and got out of bed. She pulled on her shorts that were thrown aimlessly on the floor from the night before along with the shirt. She then walked over to Derek's closet and pulled out her favorite green shirt of his for him to wear that day and laid it out on the bed. After, she walked over to his dresser and pulled out some faded jeans. She laid those next to his shirt and she looked up to see him looking back at with a smirk.

"You're picking out my clothes?"

"Yes," she said putting her hands on her hips, "problem?"

"No, not at all."

"Good, now go get in the shower because I need one." She told him, throwing the pair of boxers he had on last night and a clean pair.

Derek sighed and got out of bed, and slipped on his boxers and tossed the other pair on the bed.

"You know, you can always join me."

"I think I'm gonna have to pass, I actually _want_ to shower."

"I promise no funny business." He said to her.

**HockeyFan**

"Der-ek! You said no funny business." She said storming out of the bathroom soaking wet with a towel wrapped around her with him following behind her.

"My hand slipped." He defended.

"Maybe I would believe you if it was _one_ slip of the hand but four times?"

"Casey."

"No, I don't wanna talk to you right now." She said shutting her bedroom door.

He sighed smirking and walked to his room to get dressed. He walked out the same time as Casey and all she does is flip her hair and walk down the stairs. He rolled his eyes and followed. She grabbed a granola bar and met him at the door. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door leaving Derek still putting on his jacket. He groaned and grabbed his bag and followed her out. When he got outside, he saw her waiting for him in the car.

Back inside, everyone was trying to figure out if they were just fighting, like playful banter they have now, or if they were really fighting.

The car ride was quiet.

"Casey?"

Nothing.

"Case?"

Nothing.

"Oh I get it. You want me to apologize." He said knowingly and getting a small 'mmhmm'. He sighed. "Casey, baby, I'm sorry for feeling you up in the shower after I promised no funny business."

"Thank you."

"You loved it."

"That is completely beyond the point. You told me no funny business, and there was funny business mister. A lot of funny business, and I won't have any of that anymore."

Derek looked at her with a 'yeah right' expression and she looked back at him.

"Okay fine. I probably will have more of it but I heard that line in a movie and I've always wanted to say it."

Derek laughed and they pull into the student parking lot. He looked at her.

"Can I have a kiss now?" He asked making his lower lip pout making her laugh.

She nodded and leaned in and gave him a kiss. Then, they both got out of the car and walk into school for another long day.

**HockeyFan**

At the end of the day, Derek was waiting by his car for Casey when she walked up with Emily.

"Hi." She said giving him a kiss. "I'm gonna go to the mall with Em, I'll see you back at the house."

"Okay, have fun" He said giving her one more kiss.

Casey and Emily walk off to Emily's car and he watched them drive away. He got in his car and began to drive home. Along the way he saw a blonde walking down the sidewalk and as he drove by, he continued to stare until he saw that it wasn't the girl who he helped the day before. He looked back to the road and slammed on the breaks. The girl, Sally, was standing in front of his car wide eyed just like him. He quickly put the car in park and got out.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sally said.

"Well, here, let me give you a ride."

"No, no, no. It's okay. I-"

"_I_ insist." Derek said.

"Okay, if you insist."

They both get in the car and he pointed forward in question and she pointed forward as well. The drive was silent, mostly because Derek didn't know this girl and the only girl who was really allowed in his front seat was Casey. They arrive at Sally's house and she got out looked back at Derek.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He said back.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep."

Derek watched Sally walk into her house and then drove back to his house. He turned off the car and something caught his eye. A plain spiral notebook. Nothing too fancy. He grabbed it thinking it belonged to him and brought it inside. He walked in the house and saw he hat the entire house to himself, completely empty, and walked up to his room. He logged on to his computer and checked his e-mail. He got to an e-mail that had no subject. He opened it and saw a very familiar message. A message he got all the time.

'I got your fix'.

Derek sighed and grabbed his hair and groaned. He left his computer and walked around his room, breathing deeply. This was the third new e-mail address he's had, and one of the billionth messages saying that he could have a free fix because he was a great drug dealer a while back and they missed him. He knew how it went, they think that if they give you a free fix, you'll come back. He pushed some papers off his desk and then knocked down this CD rack and in the process, knocking over the notebook onto floor. The notebook opened to one of the pages.

Inside, art, sketches, writings of really short poems, quotes and, random things. He picked it up and continued to flip through it and stopped on a page with hockey rules. He saw his number in a heart on the corner of the page but immediately pushed the thought of that being his number because there are NHL players with that number too. He closed the book and put it back on his desk. He then heard the front door open and he heard Casey call his name.

He looked around his room and rushed to pick everything up. He finished just when Casey walked to his door and looked in.

"Hey babe. Have fun?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Oh, just straightening up a bit." He said eyeing a small red bag in her hand. "What's in the bag?"

"You're gonna have to wait till Saturday."

"Saturday?"

"Yeah." She said still getting a confused look from him. "Don't tell me you forgot our anniversary."

Derek looked around the room and then back at her.

"Oh come on Case. When have I ever forgotten our anniversary?" He asked looking at her waiting for some kind of answer. She didn't give him one. "Exactly."

"Sorry."

She walked over to him and gave him a hug and he tried to reach for the bag.

"No!" She said laughing.

She gave him a kiss and walked back into her room to hide whatever is in the red bag.

**HockeyFan**

While everyone was eating, Derek was looking at his food trying to figure out if it _was_ food. He looked to his dad and he glared at him.

"Don't start Derek." His dad said.

Derek rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So Derek, the scouts next week?"

"Ugh. Please dad, no talk about the scouts. It's almost as nauseating as this food."

"Der-ek!' Nora exclaimed.

"I meant this goopy stuff is nauseating."

"Der-ek, I made that." Casey told her boyfriend.

"Well, I like it." Marti said her older brother.

"Yeah, this is coming from the pickle and peanut butter eater."

"Der-ek!" Marti exclaimed.

He ignored that and looked over at Edwin.

"Ed, there another alien invasion on your face?"

"I guess my small blemish looks like that..._again._"

"No, now that I think about it, it looks more like a big red siren. _Again_."

"Derek, enough."

"Dad, I'm keeping the table amused. And besides, Casey said I could act immature for the next two weeks." He said adding a burp at the end.

"Der-ek! I meant at school, during lunch and passing period. Not at home." She told him.

"And Derek, you're keeping the table amused at the expense of everyone _at _that table. Knock it off." His dad said.

"Fine." He then looked over at Lizzie. "New necklace from Jaime, Liz?"

"Yeah."

"I thought he still liked you."

That being said, he got a 'Der-ek!' from everyone at the table. He threw his hands up in defense.

"Okay. I get it. I'll be going now. I'll be immature by myself, in my room, alone."

He got up and left the table. He walked to his room and shut his door before plopping himself on his bed. He had three hours to himself. And what seemed like an eternity, those three hours passed. He then got up and walked to Casey's room and saw she was in her bed reading.

"You coming to bed?" He asked her.

"I _am_ in bed." She said not looking up from her book.

"Okay are you mad at me or something?"

"No, after that round of insults that you haven't thrown out for a while, I just thought you would like some 'you' time."

"I don't need 'me' time, I need 'us' time where we don't talk about our future and school. And more importantly, not about the scouts."

"We had 'us' time last night."

"That's not what I'm talking about." He whispered, slightly frustrated.

"Well then what are you talking about?" She asked confused.

He sighed and closed her door. He walked over to her bed and situated himself on his stomach with his elbows keeping him up.

"This doesn't leave the room." She giggled and nodded. "The sex is just a bonus. I feel that if you decided to never have sex again, I would be cool with that as long as I got to spend time with you. And I just want one night, where we just talk about random stuff."

Casey looked at him and then smiled.

"When I was at the mall today, there was this movie poster, _Prom Night_, and it looks really scary. And I want you to take me." She said, randomly.

He smiled and they began their night of talking about random things.

**HockeyFan**

The next day at hockey practice Sam was bragging about something and Derek was curious about is so he did his own investigating.

"Dude, what's up?" Derek asked Sam who had a smile on his face.

"You know that new chick Sally? I got her number."

"Nice."

And after a few minutes of listening to Sam talk about how hot Sally was, a thought occurred to Derek. He needed to give Sally back her notebook.

"Hey, give me Sally's number." Derek told Sam.

"Dude, Casey?" Sam said back.

"Get real. I'm not gonna do anything. Casey's it man. And I gave Sally a ride home yesterday and she left something in my car."

"You gave Sally a ride home yesterday?"

"Yeah. We didn't even talk the whole way anyways. Just give me the number so I can give her back her notebook."

Sam nodded and gave him the number and he punched it into his phone. They part ways and Derek drove home and all he was hoping was that Casey wasn't home so she wont freak. He walked in and no one was home. He let out a sigh of relief and grabbed his phone from his pocket and scrolled down to Sally and hit the call button. It rang twice then someone answered.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, uh...is Sally home?"

* * *

**The End! Just kidding. I was watching One Tree Hill while I was fixing this chapter and I started to put in Lucas' name in here lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here's chapter 3. I had nothing to do today so I worked on it. And who knows, I won't have anything to do tonight so I might get chapter 4 up too! Enjoy!**

* * *

Derek knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer. Moments later, a woman answered.

"You must be here for Sally."

"Yeah, I'm Derek."

"Of course, I'm-"

"Aunt Sophie? Is that for me?" Sally called from the stairs.

"Yes dear. Derek."

Sally walked down the rest of the stairs and greeted Derek with a smile.

"Hey Derek."

"Hey Sally." He paused, looking at Sally flirtatious smile. "Your notebook."

"Thank you."

Sally grabbed the notebook and rushed back upstairs and in a flash, she was back.

"How about lunch?" Her aunt asked.

"Actually, we already had lunch plans. Right, Derek?"

"Uh...right."

"Alright then," her aunt said. "It was nice meeting you."

"Like wise." Derek said to her aunt.

Sally's aunt left and Derek and Sally headed out the door. As they got in the car his mind was screaming Casey's name and he thought back to when he lied to her.

_Derek walked down stairs to see Casey, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti all in the living room, watching TV. He walked over to her from behind and placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck._

"_I'll be back later." He whispered her._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Just out with the guys for a few hours, maybe less."_

"_Okay. Be careful."_

"_I will."_

_She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips and then put her attention back to the TV. Then he left._

**HockeyFan**

They arrived at a small restaurant away from where anyone might see him and they got to know each other a little better.

"So, Sally. Tell me about your self." Derek started.

"Uh well, I grew up in California actually. I came to live with my aunt because my parents weren't around at all."

"What do you like to do?"

"Well, it's a combination between writing and drawing. I had this old hard cover journal with tons of sketches. I would have it now but I left it in California. I keep trying to get a hold of my mom or dad to send it here."

"Well, maybe you should start a new sketch book. You know for your new life?"

"Maybe." She said smiling. "What's your story Derek Venturi?"

"My story?" He repeated, "I don't really think I have a story."

"Everyone has a story."

"Okay, um...well, about 4 years ago, my mom left. My dad was never around, kindof got myself mixed up with drugs for a while. I got in trouble and I _did _spend about 6 months doing community service and I was assigned to help clean up the local hockey arena, no one was around I found an extra pair of skates and I started skating. As much as I could, and here I am now."

"Wow. So this girl..."

"My girlfriend."

"Right." She said letting her head hang slightly. "So all my flirting isn't doing any good?"

"No. Sorry." He said smiling awkwardly.

"I'm kidding. I've got someone waiting back home for me." She said to him.

About an half an hour later, Derek had dropped off Sally and then headed home. He pulled up to his house and walked inside.

**HockeyFan**

Another day of hockey practice, another day of falling and being bashed into the boards, another day closer to the scouts being there to watch Derek.

He looked up in the stands and saw Casey watching him, smiling. He smiled back and focused back on the practice game at hand. After the practice game he met Casey at the bench. She smiled at him and gave him a hug and he tired to give her a kiss, but she playfully swatted him away.

"No, you're all sweaty and gross."

Derek rolled his eyes and kissed her anyways getting an 'ew' afterwards. She pushed him away after.

"Okay, I gotta go. Dance. I'll see you later tonight okay? And thank you for the car."

Derek nodded and she walked away and out the door after turning around and blowing him a kiss. He walked back to the locker room to change into shorts. And then, after every practice, he went to the small weight room to lift weights with Sam and Ralph. After an hour of that, Sam and Ralph called it quits for the night and head home.

"Oh, wait, D., do you need a ride home?" Sam asked.

"No, I'll call my dad."

Sam nodded, gave Derek that man hug and left. Derek, however, stayed a little bit longer.

After showering and changing he left the locker room and took out his phone. He started dialing his dads number and stopped when he got outside. He saw Sally waiting beside a black SUV. He closed his phone and walked over to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, need a ride?" She asked.

"Oh no, I'm gonna call my dad."

"No, I insist. You gave me one at least let me give you one."

Derek sighed and nodded. Still, his mind was screaming Casey's name over and over again. He still puts his bag in the back got in the car. Derek tried to keep the talking to a minimum, but Sally kept asking him questions and he kept answering them with one word answers. She then pulled over to the side of the road.

"Did I do something?" She asked bluntly.

"No, it's just that I wanna get home." He said honestly.

Sally reached over to his hand and laced her fingers through his.

"You need to relax." She said to him softly.

He sighed through his nose and then suddenly his breathing picked up when Sally moved closer to him.

"Sally-"

He is cut off by Sally's lips against his. He doesn't do anything, it was almost like he was paralyzed from shock. He felt he straddle him and her hands running up and down his chest. His mind, once again, screams Casey's name. He pushed her away.

"I can't do this Sally."

"Why not?" She asked demandingly.

"I have a girlfriend."

"I won't tell." She whispered against his lips.

**HockeyFan**

He walked to his front door and he didn't even bother to watch Sally drive away. He walked in the house and saw Casey reading on the couch, obviously waiting for him. She saw him and she smiled, he offered a small one back.

"What's wrong?" She asked sensing something is wrong.

"Nothing." He lied again. "I'm just really tired."

He left before she could ask anymore questions and headed to his room. He removed his shirt and shortly after, he felt small arms wrap around his waist and it made him cringe. Casey. He shouldn't be cringing because of Casey. He pushed her hands away and turned around and looked at her. She leaned up and kissed him but he turned his head successfully avoiding it.

"Derek?" Casey asked.

"I'm all sweaty and gross." He told her.

"That hasn't stopped you before."

"Look, Case, I'm really tired, all I wanna do is take a shower and go to bed. And I've got a lot on my mind right now and I just wanna be alone right now." Derek said in one breath.

Casey looked away, nodded and walked away. Derek closed his eyes and listened for her door to shut. He opened his eyes and went to the bathroom. While in the shower, he was scrubbing the hell out of his skin, trying to wash off the feeling of Sally touching him, trying to forget everything. He got out of the shower and walked past Casey's door, he heard faint sniffling. He felt horrible. He hasn't made her cry in over three years and now he did.

He got to his room and put on his boxers and laid down in his bed, and for the first time ever, he slept by himself. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about Sally and soon fell asleep.

**HockeyFan**

The next morning, he felt sick. He felt absolutely disgusted with himself. He rushed to the bathroom and right for the toilet.

Casey heard him heaving from downstairs and raced up to the bathroom. There she is greeted with a slightly pale Derek with quivering jaw. She knelt down beside him with a wash cloth and wiped his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I don't know."

She felt his head. "You don't have a fever, wanna stay home? I could tell my mom."

"No, I'll be fine. An besides, I miss a day this week or next week I can't play."

Derek tried to stand up, fails slightly and walked back to his room leaving a confused Casey wondering why he wouldn't look at her in the eye.

The car ride was quiet once again. Derek was nervous, thinking that maybe Sally would have told someone and then they would have told someone and he wanted to be the one to tell Casey. He wanted to be a man and tell her that he did wrong and he wanted to tell her that he would make it right again.

During his practice, his mind kept flashing back to when he and Sally were in the car. Her hands all over him, her lips on him, and what's worse, _his_ hands on her and _his lips_ on her, completely giving in to all of it.

"_Tell me you love me."_

"_Sally-"_

"_You don't have to mean it. I just wanna hear you say it."_

_Derek looked at Sally, both breathing hard. He closed his eyes and pictured Casey._

"_I love you."_

The last time he had sex in a car was the last time he was gonna go back to the old Derek, the one that didn't care if he was hurting people. This time, he was hurting the girl he loved, the one who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and she didn't even know.

He had managed to avoid Sally all day, and now he was home free. Well partly. He also managed to avoid Casey too, and had a feeling that she would be speaking to him later at home. Sure enough, when he got to the car, she was waiting for him. She grabbed the keys from his hand and got in the driver side while he got to the passenger side.

Instead of driving home, she pulled up to the neighborhood park. She turned off the car and looked at Derek.

"What's been going on with you the past two days?"

"Nothing. I'm just stressed." He said refusing to look at her.

"Derek." Nothing. "Derek, look at me."

Derek looked at her.

"I'm fine. I'm not hiding anything, I'm stressed."

"I never said you were hiding anything."

"Look Case, I just wanna go home okay?"

Casey shook her head, jammed the keys back in the ignition and started the car. Without even looking back she pulled away from the park and sped home. She pulled up to the house, shut off the car, threw the keys to Derek and he watched as she slammed the car door and stormed into the house. Suddenly his phone went off.

'_Hey stranger.'_

He closes his phone and it went off again.

'_You there? I need to talk to you.'_

Derek then turned off his phone and walked inside after. He went straight up to his room, took off his bag and his jacket and logged onto his computer. He checked his e-mail, avoiding the all too familiar ones and stopped on one that he didn't recognize. He moved his mouse to click on it and he heard a beep signaling someone signed on, on his messenger. It was Casey. He clicked on her screen name and began typing.

'I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed out because of the scouts. And I don't mean to shut you out like I have been for the past two days. I don't mean to push you away because that is the last thing that I need right now. I need you more than you know. I love you.'

He hit send and numerous times he saw that she was typing a response but then stopped. Soon it stopped all together and she signed off. He rested his head on his desk and failed to hear someone come in. Soon hands began to rub his shoulders, rubbing away the tension. He looked up and Casey came into view. He pushed her hands off him once again and saw the hurt look on her face, and he stood up. He then pulled her into a hug and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

She nodded and kissed him, silently telling him that it was okay and that she understood.

**HockeyFan**

The day before the game he was still nervous, and stresses out. He had no idea that one girl could cause so much. Well, he actually _did_ know. Casey. She always made him nervous...a good kind of nervous. When he had turned on his phone that morning, he had 6 voice mails, and 16 text messages, all from Sally and to be quite honest, it was freaking him out.

The day was filled with him not really thinking about anything. His mind was focused on hockey, and only hockey. He wasn't thinking about the huge mistake that could cost him his relationship because he wasn't about to risk one of the big games on emotions. Call him selfish, but that's how his mind worked and everyone seemed to not be bothered by it.

He, once again, avoided Sally at all costs. He knew that if he was around one place long enough, she would see and want to talk to him. He didn't avoid Casey so much but every time he saw her, he felt worse about what he did. He could only think that it was a good thing that he felt this way because if he didn't feel bad then he would even care for Casey. But he did care for Casey, she was his world.

At the beginning of lunch, Sam had announced that there would be a pre game party at his house and that everyone would be invited. Upon hearing this, Derek didn't really want to go. Mainly because Sally would probably be there. When Casey asked if he was going to go he was about to say no but then saw the pleading look in her eyes desperately stating that she really wanted to go, so he said he would stop by after work.

**HockeyFan**

When he got to Sam's house, it was completely packed. He pulled up and walked inside where he was greeted with fist bumps, high fives and the occasional 'hey'. He looked around for Casey and she came out of nowhere, throwing her arms around his neck. He lets out an 'oof' and then laughs.

"Hi!" Casey said over the music, her voice full of excitement.

"Hey. Having fun?" He asked, amused at her excitement.

"Yeah." She said, eye brows up and nodding her head quickly.

"Yeah!" Derek mocked back. He smiled and gave her a drawn out kiss and then she pulled him to follow her.

"There's someone I really want you to me, I think you and her will get along great." She said walking over to a blonde. "Sally, this is my boyfriend Derek."

Sally turned and smiled at Derek who had his jaw slightly dropped.

"Nice to meet you Derek, I'm Sally."

"Like wise." He said a moment after regaining composure. "Will you excuse me? I need to go see the host."

Derek rushed away and Sally gave Casey an approving smile. While walking to find Sam, his mind drifted back again.

_Sally pulled up to Derek's house and they both sat in silence._

"_I hope you don't think of me differently, now. I don't do this at all." Sally said breaking the silence._

"_No, no. Don't worry about it." He said._

"_Okay, still friends?" She asked._

"_Friends."_

_He nodded, grabbed his hockey bag and gets out of the car, He walked to his house not bothering to watch her leave._

After talking to Sam he walked upstairs and into the bathroom. He walked over to the sink and threw water on his face. He looked in the mirror and took a few deep breaths.

"Casey." He said to himself out loud.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Just a second."

There was another knock and he sighed. He opened it and saw Sally. She walked in a closed the door with him still in the bathroom.

* * *

**Okay people. You know what to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Da da da da!! You know, the trumpet music at the beginning of Twentieth Century Fox? Lol. Anway, but Shyla said 'Let there be Chapter Four!'. So I hope this will be good enough for now. But then again, it _is_ Friday and I can stay up late so...we'll see what happens.**

* * *

"She seems really nice." Sally said to him as he walked slowly back towards the wall.

Derek avoided eye contact with Sally and focused on the floor.

"So," She began, "when do I get to see you again?"

"You're seeing me right now."

"You know what I mean Derek."

"Um...I'll see when I'm free?" He suggested. "But, this is really awkward for me."

"It doesn't have to be."

Derek rubbed his eyes and then looked at Sally.

"Sally, my friend Sam, he likes you. A lot. I think that maybe you should be talking to him right now."

"I thought it was obvious that I'm interested in you."

Derek went to speak but there was a knock on the door. He rushed past Sally and opened the door and saw Emily.

"Emily, hey." Derek says.

"Hey Derek." She greeted as she saw Sally walk out. "Why were you two in the bathroom?"

"Uh...Sam! Yeah, Sam. I was telling her about Sam. And I couldn't really tell her because people were being nosey, right Sally?" He said looking at Sally.

"Right." Sally said after looking at Derek for a second.

"So yeah, Em, you seen Casey?" He asked wanting to get away quickly.

"Um...I think she's talking to Kendra? Maybe the boys."

Derek nodded and took off, leaving Emily and Sally. He walked around Sam's house and finally spotted Casey talking to Sam and Ralph with a big smile on her face laughing. He smiled and made his way over to her avoiding bumping into people. He stopped in his tracks when his phone vibrated.

'_Nice cover. No way Emily would figure it out.'_

Derek closed his phone and continued over to Casey to hang out with her, uninterrupted, to his pleasure.

**HockeyFan**

The school was raving about the game that day. As Derek walked in with Casey, he could only imagine what it would be like when 'the day' came for him.

Walking down the halls, everyone was pretty much worshiping the ground Derek was walking on, and it didn't help when people were asking him if he was nervous about it either. He was already nervous enough.

While his team mates were raving about how they were going to beat the other school, Derek's mind set was more then ever focused on the game, and on Casey. He felt a little better when the day went on and there was no encounter with Sally. She didn't even send him any text messages. He thought that maybe she got the point and was going to leave him alone. He was a bit relieved that day.

He also was thinking about the best way to tell Casey what happened. He couldn't keep the secret in any longer. It was eating him up inside and all he wanted to do was get it out and tell her. But he knew, once he told Casey, her heart would shatter. She would hate him. She would probably leave him and then he would have nothing, and if that were to happen, he wasn't about to resort back to his old ways because someone he loved left again. She was the main reason he changed and he intended to keep it that way.

There was also a place inside him saying that she would give him a second chance. His dad gave him a second chance and he gave himself a second chance. He could only hope that Casey would be willing to give him one too. And every time he saw her, his heart broke a little more each time.

That night Casey had cooked him one of his favorite meals, full or carbs so he could burn it off and use it as energy for the game tonight.

**HockeyFan**

The school's stadium was packed. It was a sea of blue. Everyone was there. Derek and the opposing captain shook hands, the puck was dropped and the game was on.

Five minutes into the first period, Derek had scored a goal. It was one of those one timer goals. The goalie didn't even see the puck as it went over his right shoulder. Then, the other team retaliated by scoring a goal of their own. Derek was a little disappointed with their effort in the first. Sam got five for fighting, two for hooking, and two for slashing. Ralph got two for elbowing plus a 10 minute misconduct for arguing to the refs about it, five for fighting, and two for holding. About four other guys got two for roughing and for Derek, he got a call that didn't make any since considering that he didn't do anything.

During the intermission, he was pacing. Glaring at everyone in the locker room. His coach was also disappointed with their effort too and told Derek, 'your teem, you talk to them'.

"Seriously guys, how about we actually play the game? I mean I know every opposing team chirps at you but it doesn't give you any reason to retaliate. Sam, the guy you went at it with, he was only finishing his check, that call was totally on you. Ralph, you had a total of seventeen minutes. That means you played a total of three minutes. And it's gonna be the start of the second. You plan to be the next Daniel Carcillo? Because I gotta tell you, great start." Ralph looked at the ground. "Let's be a better team then they are and win this thing because when the scouts come next week, I will not be refereed to the captain of a team who loses because the other team likes to chirp at us."

The team looked at their captain as their coach came in to tell them it was time for the second. Derek walked out of the locker room with his team right behind him looking like a bunch of soldiers. He stood aside and waited for his team to be seated on the bench and he looked in the crowd, all clapping and cheering for him. Be he didn't notice any of them. He only saw Casey. Sitting next to Sally. He heart dropped. He skated over to the other side of the bench and Casey noticed him. She got out of her seat and moved over to the bench.

"That call on you was ridiculous." She told him.

"You were actually paying attention?" he asked smirking.

"Well you kind of have to when you've got a boyfriend on the team." She said to him.

She leaned in and gave him a small kiss.

"Win it."

Derek smiled at her and watched her walk back to her seat and avoided making eye contact with Sally. He skated back to his bench, the whistles are blown and the puck is dropped.

I guess you can say that Derek's words really got to the team, well to Sam and Ralph anyways. Numerous times, someone on the other team was trying to get Ralph to fight, but he refused. Sam only got two for tripping but he didn't do it intentionally. Derek, Sam, _and_ Ralph all scored goals during the second making it 4-1. It still didn't seem like it was enough to Derek because their D was off, and because the other team made two more goals later on. He tried different line changes but still nothing worked. The score was 4-3 Thompson and with three seconds left on the clock, the other team scored another goal.

This time in the locker room, the coach was talking to the team. He was coming up with different line changes and different plays. Finally he found a line change he was comfortable with and the game was back on.

Either team had scored a goal, it was 4-4 and no penalties for either team. There was only four minutes left in the third period and he wasn't about to have an over time game. The face off was on the left side of his goal. The other team won it and a block was made, another shot, another save, two more shots, two more saves. One more shot and the Thompson goal tender held onto the puck long enough to get a whistle. Derek's coach called a time out and told them the play but Derek shook his head, he had a plan of his own. With only a minute left on the clock, they did another face off and Derek won it. He took the puck down to the other end of the ice, passing it back and forth from Sam and Ralph. Ralph passed it to Sam who passed it to Derek. He stands idle and looks at the clock. Ten seconds. He shoots it, it's blocked and Ralph grabs a hold of it. He passed it to Sam who passed it to Derek. Derek shoots it right when someone pushes him and the next thing he's on the ice and the buzzer signaling that he had made a goal was heard.

Derek looked up and heard music blasting from the speakers and the announcer had said on the speakers that he had scored a hat trick and it was his 25th of the season. He got up and was greeted by his team with man hugs and what not and head back to the locker room.

**HockeyFan**

After getting showered and changed, Sam then again announced that there would be another party but that everyone would be going to Smelly Nelly's. Derek smiled as his team cheered about another party as he took out his phone to check the time. New text message.

'_Congratulations on your hat trick. x3'_

He slammed his phone shut and tossed it back in the bag. And here he thought Sally was getting the hint and leaving him alone. Evidentially not. He let out a breath hoping to relax and headed out of the locker room. Right when he opened the door he heard cheering and people chanting his name and he smiled. He smiled more when he saw Casey run up to him and throw her arms around his neck squealing with excitement. He slipped his bag off his shoulder and his arms went around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Oh my god! That was amazing! I'm so proud of you."

Hearing that made his heart break more. She was proud of him and he had cheated on her. He forced a smile and kissed her. Then they both walk outside and to the car.

"Did you wanna go to Smelly Nelly's?" He asked her.

"If you want to."

"We'll go for a little bit."

Casey nods and they get in the car and drive home to get cleaned up a bit.

**HockeyFan**

When they got home the family was already waiting for Derek. They all gave him their congrats and told him how proud they are of him, unaware of the fact that he broke even more.

While Casey was in the shower, Derek was in his room picking out a clean shirt and jeans. His computer made a ding sound. He walked over to it to see who was on or who IMed him.

**HockeyFan13: Hey Derek. It's Sally, you going to Smelly Nelly's?**

Derek looked at the screen and his brows furred together. _How the hell did she get my screen name?_

**HockeyFan13: You there? Or are you 'busy' doing something else?**

**VenturiIsGod: Casey wanted to go so I said I'd take her.**

**HockeyFan13: Do you think you could get away from her for about 15 minutes or so?**

**VenturiIsGod: No, I don't think so. I planned on hanging out with my **_**girlfriend**_** tonight. Wasn't thinking about ditching her for anyone else.**

Derek waited for a reply.

**HockeyFan13 has signed off.**

Derek shook his head and minimized the box and turned off his computer screen. Suddenly he heard his door open and Casey came in with nothing but a towel.

"You're not ready yet." She stated flatly.

"You're not either. In fact you're almost naked, so if you plan on actually going, go get some clothes on." He said to her putting on his own shirt.

"I am. I came in here to get my black shrunken blazer." She says walking over to his closet.

She looked through all his shirts asking herself out loud, 'where is it'. For some unknown reason to both of them, they had each other's clothes in their closets. She continued to look and she stopped. She reached in and began to pull it out and she stopped again. She felt Derek standing behind her, she felt his hand under her towel on her hip slowly moving to her stomach.

"Are you sure you wanna go?" He asked resting his chin on her bare shoulder.

"Yes," she said grabbing his hand and pushing it away, "I do."

She walked out oh his room with her blazer.

**HockeyFan**

He had never seen his work place so crowded before. Not even when he threw Casey that surprise Sweet Sixteen party. And as promised to himself he only stayed for about fifteen minutes. Casey was a little upset but then realized he must be really tired and they went home successfully avoiding Sally.

They get home and went straight to Derek's room. No, not to do that. Well Derek didn't want to that night. He was way too tired. And he had to make sure he was up before Casey to surprise her in the morning.

**HockeyFan**

He was surprised that he managed to wake up before Casey. He crept down stairs and began his surprise, with the help of Nora. He would have burned the house down with out her there to help him. Fifteen minutes later, he went upstairs with her breakfast in bed. She woke up to the smell with a smile and smiled more when she saw Derek.

He set the tray down and sits beside her and she gave him about five short kisses. That day was just for them. They both turned off their cell phones, didn't bother to call anyone or anything. He made sure that they were places where it could be just them spending time together. He refused to think about what he did a couple of days ago and refused to think of _her_. This day in his mind was about Casey.

That night was just about her too. He made sure that she was fully satisfied by the end of the night. He knew he was. But then again, she could always do that for him. After, she was laying beside him with her head rested on his chest looking at the bracelet he gave her.

"Derek?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"What school are the scouts coming from? I mean, I know you don't wanna talk abut it but I never asked what school was coming." She said.

"Toronto."

"Okay."

With that, Casey stopped talking and Derek made no move to ask why she asked.

**HockeyFan**

The next morning Casey woke up to a sound coming from his computer. She wriggled out of Derek's hold and put her wife beater and her pink shorts on. She leaned back down and kissed Derek on his cheek, right below his eye and moved to the computer.

She turned on the screen and saw a tab on the bottom flashing. She moved the mouse over to the tab and looked at Derek, still asleep. She clicked on the tab. A convo box opened. She saw the beginning of the short conversation and smiled at what Derek had typed, that he was going to go with his girlfriend and not ditch her for someone else. She frowned a bit when she read about getting rid of Casey for fifteen minutes. She scrolled up to the top and saw that it was Sally.

The convo box went off again causing her to jump. She quickly turned off the speakers and saw what Sally had typed.

The first one being:

**HockeyFan13: You could've said 'thank you' when I texted you 'happy anniversary'.**

The second one being:

**HockeyFan13: How was your anniversary?"**

Casey looked at the screen and then looked at Derek then back at the screen. She took a deep breath and began typing.

**VenturiIsGod: Sorry, this isn't Derek.**

**HockeyFan13 has sighed off.**

Casey looked at the screen again and cocked her head to the side. Suddenly she felt weird. Her heart was beating so fast it could be heard in her ears and she was surprised that Derek didn't wake up from it. She signed out of his messenger and turned off the screen and climbed back into bed making the bed move causing Derek to wake up.

"Hey." He said with a voice thick with sleep.

"Hi." She said back.

"Something wrong?"

"No. But we need to talk." She said seriously.

The words that every guys dreads had just come out of Casey's mouth and Derek was more scared than ever.

* * *

**Okay, if you don't know who Daniel Carcillo, go to youtube and look him up. On April 3, he KO'ed Kris Barch of the Dallas Stars. It was a one punch knock out and it was amazing. He also led the entire National Hockey League in PIM's. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I now present to you, Chapter Five.**

* * *

Monday morning came and everyone seemed to have over slept. All of them were running around the house getting ready and eating bits of breakfast at the same time. Derek found himself amused seeing Casey run around the house getting ready.

They had managed to get to school on time and still have a few minutes to spare. The day was slow and seemed longer than ever. It seemed like every time Derek looked at the clock, it didn't look like it moved or he could swear that the second hand was going backwards.

Finally when lunch came Derek was almost relieved. This meant two more classes and then the day would be over.

Casey had decided she needed to spend more time with Emily and her other girlfriends so they sat at a different table than the boys. Every once in a while Derek would steal glances from Casey. And when he went to look at her again and he saw Sally sitting there with them. Suddenly he saw her take out her phone and start pushing buttons. His phone went off.

'_Don't worry, I'm not gonna say anything.'_

Sally saw Derek take out his phone and look at it. And she became pissed when he slammed his phone shut without sparing her a second glance. She decided then that she would talk to him later that day. She didn't appreciate being ignored. By anyone.

Derek just sat there semi listening to his friends talk, while his mind went back to the conversation he had with Casey. She started it in a way that scared the hell out of him.

"_No. But we need to talk."_

_Derek gulped and looked at her, giving her a small nod to go on._

"_I know what's been going on with you."_

"_You- you do?"_

"_Yeah, I mean you actually _are_ stressed. I never knew that having all this on your shoulders would be so hard on you. So from now on, no more talk about schools or hockey or our future. Just the now. And if it means hanging out with your friends more than me for you to be more relaxed, then I'm fine with it."_

_Derek looked at Casey, cupped her face and gave her a kiss._

"_And if you wanna go hang out with your gal pals, Emily, Kendra and even Sally, feel free to do so. I mean I know you two don't know each other very well but that's okay. I'm just...really sorry for pushing you this year and I didn't mean to make you stressed out if I did."_

_Derek just nodded._

Derek was jolted out of his thoughts when the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. He got up, threw away his lunch and headed over to Casey. She had just finished throwing her lunch away and turned around right when Derek reached her. It shocked her to say the least but she wasn't expecting Derek to be standing there.

He leaned down and gave her a slow passionate kiss, pouring everything he felt for her, and she could only do the same back.

"What was that for? I mean I don't mind but what was that?" She asked when he broke the kiss.

"I love you is all."

"I love you too." She automatically sensed that something was wrong and couldn't help but ask, "Is something wrong? Are you okay? Is there something I need to know?"

"Casey, calm down. I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

He gave her one last kiss and then nodded at the girls Casey was sitting with and noticed the angry look on Sally's face. He turned and headed to class.

**HockeyFan**

During practice, he saw that Sally there, watching his every move. To say he was freaked out would be an understatement. He was scared shitless. He was on his way off the ice when he saw Sally and Sam in a pretty heavy make out session.

"Okay." He said skating to the bench.

Sam gave her one last kiss before he left for the locker room. And then there were two.

"You picked a keeper. Sam's a good guy." Derek said to Sally nodding his head.

Derek walked past Sally, into the locker room where Sam was just leaving. Derek could only hope that Sam would take Sally with him. He thought he was home free when the door opened causing Derek to look. Sally had just walked in. No one was around so it's not like Derek could be saved by someone _else_ walking in.

"You had a good practice." Sally said casually.

"I always have a good practice." He said back.

"So, I know you might wanna go home or go out with Casey but when do I get to see you again?"

Derek just shook his head.

"Are you mad at me? Is it because of Sam? Because he means nothing to me."

"I don't care. You can do whatever you want." He said to her bitterly.

"No need to snap at me. I'm just trying to explain myself." She said defensively.

"Why would you need to explain yourself?"

"Look Derek, I know you must be stressed out right now but I know a way to de-stress you." She said walking over to him and running her hands down his chest.

"You're right, I am stressed, and I'm late for work, and I have a lot of other shit on my shoulders too." He said pushing her hands off him.

"Well, I think that maybe you should think about dropping one of your priorities. Relax a little."

Derek let out a breathy laugh and sat down on the locker room bench. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"You mean to tell me, after all the times I've been avoiding you, ignoring you whenever you look at me-"

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you about that. You haven't returned any of my calls, none of my text messages. I mean-"

Just hearing her go on and on about the relationship problems that they don't have he just had to blurt it out.

"I'm trying to drop you. How hard is it to understand that I'm with Casey, I love Casey. I don't want anything to do with you. Ever."

And it didn't come out nice.

"You don't mean that, you're lying." She said pleading with her eyes.

"Yes, I do." He stated firmly. "What we did that night, was a mistake."

Sally looked around, upset, embarrassed and angry. She let out a breath.

"If you love Casey, how come you told _me_ you loved me and if it was mistake, why didn't you stop it?"

He closed his eyes. She had him there and he knew that once he said the reason, she wouldn't believe him.

"Why didn't I stop it? I don't know, but now I wish I did. I don't love you, Sally."

Derek closed his locker, grabbed his bag and left without another word to Sally. She was left there in the locker room by herself looking around. She took a deep breath and walked out.

**HockeyFan**

When Derek got to work, he was surprised to see that his boss was giving a blonde a name tag. Just what he needed right now, someone to train. Not that it bothered him or anything, but he was having a bad week and he thought that training someone with his mind set wouldn't end up being pretty.

And then, not like his life at the moment could get any worse, his heart dropped. The blonde turned around and smiled at Derek.

"Hey you." Sally greeted.

Derek nodded and walked to the back. He sighed which turned into a groan causing the cook to look at him.

He tried to ignore Sally but it wasn't working because she would always try to talk to him. Start small talk when all he wanted to do was get his shift over with. And at one point during the night, he was seriously considering quitting. But then again, he was the assistant manager, and it took him a while to get that position back after Andrew was fired for what was practically favoritism.

He took the order from a small family and he got a request for something to not be on their food.

"Hey, I'm Derek. What can I get you guys tonight?"

After getting their orders, Derek gave the little slip to the cook.

"On that burger, no onions. Food allergy." Derek said to him.

And Derek made a promise that he would see to it, it wouldn't be on there.

About fifteen minutes, Derek came back with a tray with their food. He handed the man his burger, the to bun off showing that no onions were there, and the man smiled back at Derek.

"No onions." Derek stated before he walked away.

Derek didn't know how it happened, but suddenly, he heard a scream. He looked up from the counter and saw the man clutching his throat while his wife was panicking over the phone. And pretty soon, the ambulance came and took the man away. And just to be sure, Derek even went to the hospital where he found out that he had an allergic reaction to his burger.

Funny thing was, Derek made sure there weren't any onions.

When Derek when back to work, his boss was waiting for him.

"What the hell happened?" His boss asked.

"I don't know." Derek said to him. "But it was an allergic reaction to his food which is impossible because when he requested to not have it, I made sure there wasn't any."

Derek's boss sighed and shook his head.

"Why don't you take a few days off."

"What?"

"You're not fired or anything, just take a few days off to relax a bit."

Derek simply nodded and walked out. He sat in his car for a few minutes, thinking about how that could have happened. Suddenly, his phone went off. New text message. And then it hit him.

He started his car and then drove home.

**HockeyFan**

When he got home, only his dad and Nora were up. He didn't say anything before he went up to his room. He didn't even stop at Casey's room. He just went straight to his room and shut his door. He tugged off his shirt and he heard his door open. He didn't need to look to see who it was. He already knew it was Casey.

He turned to face her and her brows went up. Almost like she was asking him what was wrong. His answer was a kiss.

He cupped the side of her neck and kissed her deeply. She gave in for a bit, letting him take over, letting him walk them back to the bed, letting him do whatever he wanted.

"Derek," she said when she broke the kiss, "what's wrong?"

"I had a bad night." He said kissing her deeply again.

She let out a breathy moan in his mouth as his hands went up her shirt.

"And I wanna forget it." He mumbled between kisses.

And with that, no other questions were asked, no more words were said. She simply let him forget about his bad night. And she wasn't planning on asking him later because he would be in a bad mood again.

* * *

**I don't know, I thought it was a better idea to end it this way than him just driving home. Hmm.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sometimes, I wish your storied were written really crappy so that you can just edit it to make it better. Thank the Hockey Gods above that I had this already typed a long time ago, so now all I have to do is edit this thing. :)**

* * *

Derek was livid. He stormed through the halls looking for her. He asked a few people if they had seen her but they all said 'no'. He was becoming more mad by the minute. He stopped dead in his tracks in front of the art room. Without thinking twice, he barged in. There she was. Sketching.

He walked over to her and kicked the easel away and she looked at him shocked. She tried to get up but he put his hands on her shoulders forcing her down. She pushed his hands away and got up anyways. He growled in his throat and followed her. She felt him following her and right when she turned around, his hand went to her neck and he walked her back up against the wall, keeping a hold on her neck, not tight enough so she couldn't breathe, but just enough to hold her in place.

"Listen to me Sally. I know what you're doing, and I want you to know it's not gonna work. Give it up. You almost killed someone last night do you know that?"

She rolled her eyes and he continued.

"Here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna stop calling me, texting me, I.M.ing me, and all contact between you and me is gone. I'm not going to even exist in your world. Got it?"

"Please," She whispered, rolling her eyes.

Getting a little bit of lip from her he traded his hand for his forearm and pressed it against her neck. Her eyes widen and it made him think back to the first time a drug dealer had a hold on him like that. Of course they had beaten the crap out of him but still.

_Derek was walking around outside. Him and his dad had just gotten into another fight about something. He didn't really care. And he was too high to remember anything about it. He did however manage to catch the part about his dad getting married to some woman. He didn't like that idea._

_He walked past an ally way when someone came out and called for him._

"_Hey, Venturi!"_

_Derek turns around._

"_What." He said, clearly not in the mood for a pointless argument._

"_You tell Richie boy, he owes me money."_

"_Yeah, I'm not gonna tell him. It's not job to do. I don't work for you."_

_The person laughed bitterly._

"_Don't you know how I play? You buy from me, you do me a favor in the end." He said grabbing Derek's shoulder roughly shoving him to the ally way._

_The person pushed Derek up to the wall and shoved his forearm to his neck._

"_I'm not doing shit for you." Derek said testing him._

_The person pushed harder against Derek's neck and kneed him in the gut causing Derek to fall to the ground when his arm was removed from Derek's throat. When he came home, he had to meet his new step mom and new step sisters looking the way he did. A forming black eye and a busted lip._

He smirked a little. It's a little different being on the other side.

"I said, _got it?_"

Sally nodded.

"Good girl."

Derek released the hold on her and lefe. When he walked down the hallway, he felt relieved. He felt as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. Now he only had one more thing to do.

**HockeyFan**

After school, Derek drove Casey to the dance studio and his team didn't have to practice so he went straight home. He didn't have any homework because Casey had made him do it all the night before, so he had a lot of time to spare before he had to go pick up Casey. He went upstairs and flopped himself on his bed and closed his eyes and slowly went to sleep.

He was jolted awake by Marti's screaming through the house. He got up and looked at the watch Casey had gotten him on their anniversary. He was late. Grabbing his keys and rushing downstairs, he shouted that he'd be back. He sped out of his driveway and all the way to the dance studio where Casey is waiting outside with some other dancers. He pulled up with a screech and turned off the car.

"Sorry I'm late, I fell asleep." Derek said getting out of the car.

Derek grabbed Casey's bag and put it in the car. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." She said.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, bye girls."

They all waved good bye and Derek walked over to the passenger side, and opened it for her. She smiled and got it. He smirked at the girls and waved. He got in the car and drove home. In the car, Casey was singing quietly to the music and bopping her head and Derek couldn't help but smile. Oh, how he loved this girl.

**HockeyFan**

When they got home Derek settled himself in his chair and Marti came running downstairs like a purple flash of lightning and settled _herself_ on his lap and began to tell him about her day. Casey just smiled and threw her bag on the floor and made her way to Derek. She told him she would be in the bath and gave him a kiss. That being done, Marti looked at her brother with a scrunched up nose.

"Ew." Marti said in a small voice.

"Ew, huh? Just wait, when you get older, guys will be all over you. And then I'll have to beat them all up." He saud smiling.

After hearing about Marti's day and about her fight with Daphne again, he left her with Lizzie and Edwin and went upstairs. He logged on to his computer and saw he had over sixty new e-mails. All from the same e-mail address, with the occasional _other_ e-mail. He clicked on the first message from that e-mail address.

It was a picture. And not the kind you like to save on your computer. He stared at it with disgust and a little bit of fright. Just then his door opened and Casey walked in. He tried to close it but it wasn't closing. He hit the escape key over and over again.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked moving closer to Derek

"Uh...nothing. Online." He said tapping the key.

Thankfully, the computer shut down.

He got up and moved closer to her. He grabed her hand and he sit down on the bed and he looked up at her.

"Something wrong?" She asked him, running a hand through his hair.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what."

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth. The only sound that was heard, was a call for dinner.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later."

And he let go of her hand and walked out of his room leaving her confused. During dinner, Casey was distant. She was racking her mind about what Derek had to tell her. She had no idea. Moments later she excused herself and headed for bed, her bed. She crawled on her bed and began playing with the ring Derek gave her. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on her door then it opened. Derek came in.

"I'm heading to work."

Casey nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

She nodded again. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you, too."

Casey waited till she heard the front door close and she grabbed her phone and called Emily.

"Hey Case."

"Hey Em, you busy?"

"No, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. Has Derek been acting weird to you?"

"Now that I think about it, he has been a little weird. And it's only around Sally too."

"Sally. What are you talking about?" Casey asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"Every time she's around, Derek leaves. And he acted like he was guilty of something when I saw them leaving the bathroom together."

"They were in the bathroom together? When?"

"At Sam's. He told me they were talking about him."

Casey bit her lip.

"Case? You there?"

"Yeah, you don't think something is going on do you?" Casey asked.

"What? Casey come on. Derek is crazy about you. Why would you ask that?"

"He left a convo box open and it was with Sally. She asked if he could ditch me for fifteen minutes the night we all went to Smelly Nelly's."

"That could mean a number of things. What you need to do is not think about it."

"You're probably right."

"Of course I am."

Casey laughed.

"That's what I like to hear."

After about an hour of talking on the phone with Emily, they hung up and called it a night. Minutes after she hung up with Emily, her phone rang again. She didn't know the number, but answered it anyways.

"Hello?" Casey asked.

"Casey?" The voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Sally. I got your number from Sam."

"Oh, hey."

"Hi, I was wondering, would you like to go out tomorrow after school? You know get to know each other better? I mean we didn't really get to talk at Sam's house."

"Sure, that'd be great."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye."

Casey hung up and sighed. She really didn't want to go somewhere with Sally. Not after having the feeling she had. She settled herself in her bed and shut out the light. She lay there thinking about what Derek had to tell her and why he didn't tell her earlier. She soon drifted off to sleep, an uneasy sleep at that.

**HockeyFan**

To her disappointment, she woke up by herself. Derek always slept in her bed or she always slept in his. Well, most of the time. She really wanted to talk to him before they were bombarded with younger siblings running through the house claiming if the shower wasn't empty in five minutes, there would be hell to pay.

Casey went about her morning, getting pretty for herself and walked down stairs. She saw Derek, looking tired as ever, resting his head in his hand. She walked behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and began to rub and he immediately relaxed.

"When did you get in last night?" Casey asked him, still rubbing his shoulders.

"Around one I think? I was so tired I didn't even have enough energy to change my clothes." He said.

"Long night?"

"The longest."

"Well, maybe when you get home, you can take a nap. I know you don't really like those but you'll feel better." She said as she stopped rubbing his shoulders.

"Maybe you can join me, and why did you stop?" He said the last part in a slight whine.

"I need my breakfast too." She said kissing him.

They finish breakfast and drive to school in that same comfortable silence they always have. Derek couldn't even keep his eyes open in any of his classes. He was called out on it numerous times during the day. He almost fell asleep in his lunch, that's how tired he was. Not just physically, but emotionally too.

Hockey practice wasn't any better. It wasn't that he was really bad that day, it was the fact that he was exhausted. And Casey wasn't there watching him. She had some friend date with someone, and he told her to go have fun. Little did he know, it wasn't going to be fun for one person.

* * *

**So there you have it. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay people, two chapters up in one day! WOO!**

* * *

Casey and Sally were at a diner similar to Smelly Nelly's but with a patio. They were waiting on their coffees and Sally opened her mouth to start a conversation.

"So, there's a real reason why I wanted to meet." Sally stated.

"Okay, what is it?" Casey asked.

"It's about Derek."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. But listen, I just wanna say, before I actually tell you, I didn't know until after. And now I feel so terrible, and he told me not to tell anyone but I feel so bad I had to tell you. I mean it's only fair right?"

"Sure." Casey said with that uneasy feeling in her gut.

"Okay, um, last week. I gave him a ride home from practice. I went to watch Sam and he needed a ride home so I offered and he took it."

Casey nodded, biting her lip and leaning forward a bit.

"Well, uh...I had to stop at my house for a minute and when I got back in the car, he...he kissed me. I tried to push him away and he told me not to worry about it and it would be okay. And-"

"How far?" Casey asked, voice quivering.

"Excuse me?"

"How far did you go?" She asked again with tears brimming her eyes.

"All the way. I'm so sorry Casey. I didn't know, and if I _had _known, I would have never done this. I should've been more...I should have pushed him away and made it more clear to him. And believe me when I say that, I'm not telling you this to hurt you, I'm not. You have no idea how terrible I feel. After it happened, the next day I saw him kiss you and I ask about him and he said he was dating you, I felt even worse, and I'm so sorry. I really am." Sally said with believable tears falling from her eyes.

Casey let her tears fall and she covered her mouth, breathing deeply through her nose.

"I don't want you to hate me, but if you do I understand." Sally said.

Casey shook her head and let out a sad laugh.

"I don't hate you." She told her. "Derek initiated it?"

"Everything."

"Okay." Casey whispered.

**HockeyFan**

When Casey got home, the rest of her family was too busy with their own things to notice the tear trails down her face. She walked up to her room and put her things away quickly. She then marched over to Derek's room and pushed the door open roughly. It banged on the wall startling him. He looked over at her and saw fresh tears falling from her eyes. He immediately went over to her and grabbed her hand only for her to rip it away from him and for him to get a slap in the face.

He kept his face in the direction she forced it in and took a deep breath.

"When were you planning on telling me about Sally huh?" Casey asked leaving his room and to hers slamming her door.

He rushed after her and walked in her room and saw that she was tearing down everything that represented their relationship.

"Casey, I'm sorry." He said on the verge of tears himself.

She turned to face him.

"Why? Why would you do this to me Derek? I mean what did I do?" She asked him, crying more.

"Nothing. You didn't do anything."

"Then why would you do this to me?"

He looked at his broken girlfriend and couldn't answer. He didn't know why he did it. All he knew was that he made a huge mistake and that he couldn't do anything to make it go away.

"That's what I thought. Derek, if you didn't wanna be with me anymore, why didn't you just break up with me?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I wanna be with you. I love you."

"Obviously not. You don't hurt people you love, you don't make them cry and you don't kiss other girls."

"What?"

"Sally told me everything. She told me how you initiated it and said it was okay when she pushed you away."

"Sally told you...what? Sally lied." He told her, pleading with her, tears falling down his face. "_She _was the one who kissed _me_, not the other way around. I told her to stop and she didn't."

"But you still kissed her back in the end and you still- oh god. You...I don't ever wanna talk to you again." Casey said.

"What? Casey no, please. Let me explain." He said pleading once more.

"I don't wanna hear it. We're done."

His breathing stopped. He just heard her say the words he's always dreaded. More tears fell from his eyes as his world came crashing down on him.

"Case-"

"No Derek. I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

Derek's breathing came back to him and it was picking up by the minute. He made his way over to her and gently grabs her hips and pulls her closer to him and she pushes him back slightly.

"Derek, don't touch me." She said crying again.

He grabbed one of her wrists and she used her other hand to slap him one more time. And this time, he let go.

"I said don't touch me."

Derek backed away a little bit.

"Casey- I...I'm.." He said struggling to explain himself.

"Get out." She blurted.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I said get out. I want you to leave."

"Casey, baby, please." He begged.

"Derek, leave. Please. I just want you to go."

Derek simply nodded and left her room. Once he closed the door, she fell to the floor, hugging her knees to her body and she cried harder.

Derek walked out of her room and saw his family looking at him. He looked away and walked to his room.

**HockeyFan**

Casey refused to leave her room. She wouldn't talk to anyone. She stayed in the same spot as when Derek left her room. She was looking around at all the pictures she had torn down. They both looked so happy and so in love. She then looked down at the promise ring he gave her. She took it off and tossed it to the other side of the room. After hearing it clank against the ground a few times, she moved to her bed and closed her eyes, thinking that maybe this was all a horrible dream and when she would wake up, everything would be back to normal and she and Derek were perfectly fine.

Derek, on the other hand was a different story. He had just finished tearing apart his room. His bed was moved off the box beneath it, the posters were ripped and on the floor, his clothes were always thrown about randomly but he yanked out his drawers and threw them onto the floor, his cd's were scattered across the floor and he was sitting in the middle of it all, breathing heavily, crying. He had it all, and he threw it all away and for what? Nothing. He didn't mean to hurt her, he really didn't. He never wanted to. He threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**HockeyFan**

When Casey woke up, she looked at her left hand. The ring was gone. It hadn't been a dream. Derek had cheated on her. He broke her heart and she broke up with him because of it. She got out of bed that morning thinking to herself that she wasn't going to let it bother her.

She went to Emily's house that morning and got a ride from her telling her everything that happened and Emily was livid with Derek.

"I cannot believe he did that to you. What an ass." Emily said with disgust and they went to her locker.

Casey had seen no sign of Derek yet and it was a good thing for her. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet. And she was sure that no one would talk to him either. Not after Emily told Sam and Ralph.

Derek woke up and looked around his room. It was still a disaster. He groggily got out of bed and got dressed slowly. He cautiously went to Casey's room and saw that it was in the same state it was in the night before. He walked in and looked at everything and something caught his eye. Walking over to his slowly, and his heart broke all that it could break. He picked up the promise ring he gave her and he knew that there would be no possible way of ever going back to Derek and Casey. Putting the ring in his pocket, he tugged himself downstairs and avoided the glare that he was getting from Nora and all conversation with anyone. He was about to leave when his dad stopped him.

"Derek, I want to talk to you later okay?" He told him sternly.

"Sure, Dad." Derek said nodding.

Derek walked out of the house and headed to the car and drove to school where he would probably be hated by his friends, but he didn't care.

When he walked in the halls, people were staring at him. Girls were looking at him as if he were trash. Guys were laughing quietly with a 'can't believe he did that' sound to it. They were even whispering as he walked past them, like he didn't know what they were already talking about. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. He went to his locker and someone tapped him roughly on his shoulder. He turned around. Emily.

"Derek, how could you. Three years with Casey and you do this to her?" Emily yelled at him.

"Emily-"

"No I'm not done Derek, why would you do something like this to her?"

"I don't know!" He shouted slamming his locker shut. "I know what I did was messed up, I know. And believe me Emily I never meant for this to happen. I mean why do you think I've been ignoring Sally? She's like obsessed with me."

Emily just stared at Derek.

"And of course you're gonna believe you're best friend. Good to know." He said walking away.

When Derek got to his first class, he saw that his seat behind Casey was taken by Ralph and he refused to look at Derek. In fact, the whole day, no one talked to him. He didn't eat lunch that day, he sat in the hallway in front of Casey's locker listening to the song that reminded him of her. She walked to her locker with Emily, Derek moved so that she could open it and she didn't even look at him. She got her things and walked away. Emily didn't even give him a second glance.

Even his hockey team wasn't talking to him. When they did talk to him it was only about strategy, other than that, they didn't speak to him. At home things were no better. Casey would only come out of her room if Derek wasn't around, and when he came into the room, she left.

She was hurt and she didn't want to be around the person who inflicted this much pain on her. She shouldn't have to and she wasn't going to. As she went up to her room she heard him come in the house. She went to her room and sat on her bed. Moments later, her mom came in and sat next to her.

"Hey sweetie. How you holding up?" Her mom asked softly.

"I don't know mom."

"I never thought this would ever happen. George and I never imagined you two would ever break up."

Casey shook her head letting the tears fall. Her mom automatically brought her to a hug.

"Why would he do it mom? I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

Of course her mother knew not to answer. All she did was hug her. And as her tears fell for the millionth time that day, she thought about the first time she met Derek.

_After meeting George and is two children, the other, came barging in the house. He threw his jacket on the hook and looked in his living room and blue met brown. She looked away and George had come into the room._

"_Derek, good you're home. This is Nora and her daughters Casey and Lizzie. Ladies, this is my eldest, Derek."_

_Derek nodded his head._

"_There's a suit on your bed I want you to wear tonight. Now, go get cleaned up, we leave for dinner in 30 minutes."_

_Derek sighed and walked upstairs._

_After twenty minutes of waiting, George became impatient. After getting Marti in the car, along with Lizzie and Edwin, who were like best friends now, he asked Casey if she would go upstairs to see what was taking him. After looking at her mom with hesitance, she agreed and walked upstairs to the room with keep out signs taped all over the place._

_She knocked, heard shuffling, and then a half dressed Derek opened the door. Her eyes raked over his bruised abs and his chest and stopped at his face._

"_Can I help you?" He asked, buttoning up the shirt he put on._

"_Uh..um...you're dad asked me to come see what was taking you."_

"_Right. Well. I'm ready now so we can have our fun filled super night." He said with a fake smile and walked past her._

_Casey just rolled her eyes and followed him out._

_All through dinner she could feel his eyes on her and every time she looked up, he shifted his eyes on something else on the table. Even when she got up to use the restroom, she felt his eyes all over her body. And she liked it. She thought he was cute, very cute. Although, he would have looked better without that forming black eye._

Once her crying died down, Nora tucked Casey in bed and walked downstairs where she saw George and Derek talking.

"Look, Dad, I know I screwed up. I know that. And I know that Casey isn't gonna give me another chance and I blew it. I don't know why I did it but I wished that everyday after, that I never did it." Derek said, voice quivering on the verge of tears.

"Derek, Casey is the best thing that has ever happened to you. Why would you throw it all away?"

"I threw it all away for nothing. I wanted to be good for her. I wanted to show her that I'm worth being with and I clearly proved that I'm not. I never meant for any of this to happen, and you have no idea how sorry I am." Derek said finally letting the tears fall.

George watched his son shed tears that he hadn't seen in so long. He walked over to him and Derek put his hands up and shook his head.

"Dad, I don't want any comfort right now. I don't deserve it." Derek swallowed hard and continued. "Did I tell you that Casey was it? She was the one who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I wanted to go to sleep to her and wake up to her every morning. And I don't get to do that anymore."

Derek began to walk away when his Dad put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me go, I need to clear my head. I can't be here when I know I caused this much pain to someone I love. I can't."

"Let him go Georgie." Came a voice from the stairs.

Both men turn to look at Nora standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking teary eyed, after witnessing Derek confess that what he did was wrong and how much he loved Casey. George nodded and moved away from Derek.

"I'm sorry, Nora." Derek said to her before leaving the house.

* * *

**Tsk tsk Derek. SCREW YOU! HAHA! Oh yeah, and as I'm trying to get rid of my writers block for my other stories, I'm going to try to get Cabo, Cabo, Cabo back up and running. All you perverts like that kindof stuff. Lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahh! I'm alive! Lol. Well, here's chapter 8. And now, I actually have to type chapter 9, meaning I have to watch the movie again. Enjoy.**

* * *

His feet just kept going. They didn't stop and he didn't want them to. He just needed to get away, despite the fact that he wanted to talk to Casey. As he walked past a park, his mind drifted back.

_Derek was at his locker when Sam came up to him._

"_Why would you do something like that to Casey? And with Sally?" Sam asked._

"_Sammy, you have no idea what the story is." Derek said._

"_Casey told me what Sally told her. And I ever talked to Sally too."_

_Derek shook his head._

"_Sally is a liar. She's like this crazy girl okay? She won't stop calling me or texting me. It's driving me crazy." Derek said to Sam._

_Sam just shook his head and walked away._

Even his best friend wouldn't believe him. Derek shook his head removing that memory from his head and continued to walk.

_Derek and Casey were walking along the sidewalk of the park, holding hands and just enjoying each others company. It was five months in and no one believed that they lasted that long._

_They were watching the little kids play in the sprinklers. Suddenly Derek smirked._

"_What are you smirking at?" Casey asked._

_His answer, he picked her up and over his shoulder and ran to the sprinklers with her screaming. He spun with her on his shoulder until her screaming picked up. He put her down and she stumbled a bit before chasing after him. She jumped on his back causing him to fall forward with an 'oof'. She rolled off his back and laid beside him, both laughing._

"_Hey" He said after their laughing subsided._

"_What is it?" She asked._

"_Casey I have to tell you something."_

"_Am I gonna like this?"_

"_I hope so, if not then that's okay."_

"_What do you need to tell me?"_

"_I love you."_

_Casey's eyes went wide._

"_Are you..."_

"_Yes, I'm serious. As a heart attack."_

_He bit his lip waiting for her to do anything, say something. All she does is smile slowly, leaned over and kissed him slowly._

"_I love you too." She whispered after breaking the kiss._

_He smiled and kissed her again._

That was the first time he said he loved her. It was perfect in his mind because it was one of the few things he did right. Now, some may say that people don't fall in love at that age. But really you can't help what age you fall in love with, or who for that matter. Never in a million years did he think that he would be able to land someone as amazing as Casey. But he lost her.

He kept walking and he came to a restaurant and two people came out. A couple who couldn't be more than sixteen. He stepped aside and let them pass. Him and Casey used to be the ones that people would let pass by.

He remembered the night they went there. For his seventeenth birthday, where later that night, she gave him the best kiss of all.

"_Casey you really out did you're self." He said smiling._

"_It's nothing. It's your birthday so I want it to be special." _

"_You didn't have to do this though." He said_.

"_Just enjoy it."_

_He nodded and they ate their meal just talking about whatever came to mind. After they went for a drive to just anywhere and ended up getting home after curfew and managed to sneak in without getting caught. He walked her to her bedroom door and thinking it was good night he leaned in a kissed her._

"_Thank you for tonight. It was fun."_

"_The night isn't over just yet. We still have 30 minutes before you're birthday ends. Now go to your room. I have one more surprise for you."_

"_You always surprise me." He said smirking._

"_Now go, I'll be there in five." She said smirking back at him._

_Casey walked in her room and shut the door. Derek stood there for a moment, contemplating if he should go to his room and wait or spy. He looked at her door and headed to his. He walked slowly into his room and shut his door. He took of his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He was about to remove his shirt when his door opened and Casey was standing there in a thin black robe._

_He eyed her curiously. She walked in and closed and locked the door behind her. She pointed to his bed, silently telling him to sit down. He sat. She removed her robe revealing a black lacy baby doll. Before he could say anything, she kissed him and forced him to lay on the bed._

_Before long, clothes were removed and he was positioned above her._

"_Are you sure?" He whispered to her._

"_I'm sure. Derek I love you, I want you to be my first and my last."_

_He kissed her and the night progressed on._

Man was that a night. He never knew the difference between having sex and making love. Well, that night, he figured it out. While he as had many girls in his past, he decided then and there that she was it, even though waiting to have sex with Casey took about a year and a half, it didn't matter to him.

He didn't realize how far he walked until he came upon a very familiar ally way. He stopped when he hit the entrance.

_He was pinned up against the wall, surrounded by four other guys and one of them was wearing all black covering their face. The guy Derek worked for, owed these guys money so when they couldn't find him, these guys usually took it out on Derek. Mainly because he knew how to sell the drugs and made people come back for more. And Derek had good money too._

_They landed some pretty good punches and Derek was on his knees gasping for air. One of the guys grabbed his chin and forced him to look and this guy promised that they would meet again. He smacked Derek lightly on his cheek and left, the other three following close behind. _

_Derek crawled to the side of the wall and sat there, catching is breath from having the wind knocked out of him. He was surprised that no one had come out or watched because it was at the entrance of the ally. He thought that no one was there to witness it until someone walked in front of him startling him._

"_Derek, are you okay?" The voice asked._

_Derek shut his eyes tightly and opened them back up to focus. There he was met with those beautiful blue eyes again._

"_Casey what are you doing here?" He asked, voice thick with pain._

"_Doesn't matter. Let's get you up."_

_Casey helped him up and was met by her friends looking shocked. He couldn't really hear what they were saying but the next thing he knew, he was in the bathroom at his house getting cleaned up by Casey. She didn't say anything to him, she didn't ask questions, she just cleaned him up and helped him to his room._

_The next morning he came to her room and broke down. He told her everything. About his mom and how he got into drugs and how these guys were after him. Casey told him she would help him get clean again, and she did. She even held his hand as he flushed the rest of his stash._

"Venturi?" Was called and he was brought out of his thought.

Derek turned around and his eyes widen slightly.

"Richie." Derek acknowledged.

"Haven't seen you in three years. Where you been?"

"Been clean." Derek said.

Richie just nodded his head. "You know, I would really love it if you came back."

"My life has been great for the past three years because I left that shit behind. I'm not gonna go back."

"Whatever you say." Richie said shrugging. "Here's something for your time."

Richie reached in his pocket and pulled out a small baggie and put it in Derek's pocket. Derek looked around and then Richie walked away. Derek put his hand in the pocket and clutched the drug and walked back the way he came, but is stopped when a van pulled up. The same guys from his past, minus one, come out.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Where you goin' Venturi?" One asked him.

"Home."

"I don't think so. Remember three years ago? When I told you we'd meet again? Here's again." He said with an evil smirk. "You see, Richie still owes us money, so do you. Can't ever seem to get him or anyone who works for him"

"I don't work for him anymore, and I payed my debt. And besides, I'm clean these days."

"Touching. Boys."

The two other men grabbed Derek and pushed him roughly into the van, closed the door and drove away.

Back at home, George was worried sick. Derek had been gone for more than three hours and never checked in. Nora was on the phone with the police trying to get them to search and Casey was even worried. Even though she pretty much hated him right now, she still loved him and cared for him. She saw the keys and told her mom that she was going to go drive around and for her not to worry.

She drove to all the places that she could think of but nothing. Her search ended at Smelly Nelly's. Sam, Ralph and Emily were all there along with a lot of other kids from school. She walked in and headed strait for her friends.

"Have you seen Derek?"

"Don't give in to him Case, he hurt-"

"He's missing."

Right when Emily went to answer, they all heard loud screeching and saw a van pull up. They saw the door open and saw someone get pushed out and fall onto the ground.

"Casey, I think that's Derek." Emily said quietly.

But Casey was one step ahead of her. Casey ran outside to the figure on the ground and to her worst fear, it was Derek, out cold, bloody and bruised. She always knew this day would come. And she knew tonight, that it might not be the last.

"Derek, baby, please wake up." Casey said crying her eyes out.

Casey shook him and he groaned and she gave out a relieved cry. He opened his eyes and sees Casey. He blinked a couple of times and she grabbed his hand.

"Derek I need you to hang on okay? We're gonna get you to the hospital."

His breathing picked up and tears came out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Casey, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

**HockeyFan**

Casey was watching Derek, asleep in the hospital bed. He didn't have any broken bones or sprains, but he did have cuts and bruises and would be sore when he woke up.

The next morning, Derek was wide awake with a busted lip and a black eye and his body covered in bruises. He looked at Casey who was sleeping uncomfortably in a chair beside him, then saw his chain with her ring on it on the side table. He reached over and groaned. He grabbed it and Casey's eye's flutter open.

"You're awake."

He nodded playing with the ring.

"Doctors said you were wearing that. Why were you wearing that?"

"The closest thing to having you with me when you're not around now." He said with hoarse voice.

He put it over his head and sat there playing with the edge of the blanket.

"I really am sorry Casey."

"I don't wanna talk about that right now."

Derek nodded and swallowed thinking of what to say next.

"Then I want you to leave."

"Excuse me?"

"What's the matter Case, can't recognize your own words? I said leave. You don't wanna talk about it then I don't wanna be around you."

Casey simply nodded and left.

**HockeyFan**

The next two days for Derek was full of resting. He didn't talk to Casey because she didn't want to talk to him about what happened. He still went to school and was still going to play in the hockey game too. He wasn't about to let a bunch of people from his past get in the way of his future. And because, the damage wasn't too bad anyway.

The night before the game, he was resting in bed, hand over his chest, finger through the ring, when there was a soft knock on the door and without a come in, the door opened and he automatically knew it's Casey.

She looked at him, not looking at her, and she bit her lip.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna tell me what you want." Derek asked bitterly.

"I want you to tell me why you would do this to me." Casey told him.

* * *

**The End! For now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I's still not so sure about this story. I don't know if I should continue it or not...and this chapter is pretty lame I think. Enjoy if you can.**

* * *

Casey situated herself on the bed, across form him and waited for him to explain himself.

"I told you. I don't know why I did this. I was stupid. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I threw it all away for some psychotic bimbo."

They remain in silence and Derek continued.

"Casey, I am so sorry. Believe me; I've hated myself ever since then. Remember the morning I threw up? I made myself sick because of what I did to you."

Casey bit her lip.

"Derek, did I do something wrong for you to do this?"

"Of course not. You didn't do anything wrong, except giving me a chance and dating me." He said shaking his head.

"Derek-"

"No Case, you took a chance and dated me and look how it ended up."

Casey sat there staring at Derek, she got up and started to leave but Derek grabbed her hand and expected her to pull away but didn't. She looked back at him as he stood up, taking a chance. He moved closer to her and closed the distance between them, kissing her with love and apology. He took her hand and placed it over his heart. He broke the kiss and then kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

She closed her eyes trying to will the tears away and he let go of her hand. She walked out of his room and he sat on his bed, head in his hands.

**HockeyFan**

The day before the game, he was trying his best not to think about the game. There wasn't an encounter with Sally and thank god for that. There was no way he was in any mood for her crap as of that moment. And as he was about to turn the corner, he heard Emily and Casey talking about him.

"He seemed really sorry though Em. I have never seen him so torn up." He heard Casey say.

"Case, he cheated on you. Boyfriends don't do that."

"I miss him Em."

Derek bit his lip, something he picked up from Casey, and then turned to walk the other way.

After practice, he walked out of the building when he spotted the white van. He stopped and moved out of view, still being able to see the van. He kept watching, trying to see who was all in the van and the door opened. A very familiar person came out.

"No way,"

He saw the van leave and the person get in their own car and drive away. When the coast was clear he walked to his car and drove home. On the way, he was racking his mind on how they could possible know these people. He shook his head. It wasn't worth thinking about something pointless. He needed to be focused once again. He pulled up and saw Casey sitting on the steps. He got out and went to the trunk to get his bag. When he put the trunk down, Casey was standing there.

"Hey." He said nervously.

"Hi. I just wanted to tell you that I'll still go to your game tomorrow. You don't deserve it but, I'll still go." She told him.

"You don't have to. It's clear to me that you don't wanna go so, you don't have to." He said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"No, I want to. You just don't deserve for me to be there." She said to him.

He looked down at his shoes and Casey gripped his chin gently, making him look at her as she inspected his eye.

"How's your eye?"

"Hurts when I blink, I have to have a shield for the game tomorrow."

"Don't want another one right?" She smiled lightly, "Do you know why those guys jumped you?"

"Richie owes them money and apparently I do too."

"What? I thought you paid them." Casey argued.

"I did. Remember that time when you cleaned me all up? Well after, they said they'd be back and I guess they came back."

"Derek, what if they come here?" She asked worried.

"They don't know where I live." He assured her.

"But other people might." She said to him.

"I'll be okay."

Casey looked at Derek, about to argue back but decided against it.

"Okay, if you say so. You should tell your Dad though," she said trying to keep the conversation going.

"No."

"Der-"

"Casey, no, this is my problem and I don't want anymore people involved. I might as well fix it myself since I already have a shit load of other problems to deal with."

Casey looked at him with blue sad eyes.

"Are you okay though?" Casey asked.

"I told you, a few cuts and bruises can't keep me down." He said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Not that." She said softly.

"Physically, yes, emotionally, no,"

"Well you _did _bring this upon yourself. I've been nothing but faithful to you." She says walking closer to him.

"I know." He nodded slowly.

She stepped closer to him and saw the chain around his neck. She grabbed it and slowly began to pull it from his shirt and revealed her ring. She fixed it so it's on the outside of his shirt, resting in the middle of his chest. She ran her hand along the chain, stopping at the ring and put the tip of her finger through it.

His breathing picked up and he knew that she noticed because she looked at him, He refused to make eye contact with her. He doesn't touch her, even though his hands were dying to. She ran her other hand up his chest and around his neck. Whatever she was going to do or say, she didn't get the chance to because a car pulled up. Casey removed her hands and away from Derek right as Ralph rolled down the window and looked at them.

"You comin' Casey?" He asked.

"Yeah, the movie starts in like fifteen minutes." Emily said after rolling down her window.

Casey nodded. "Yeah, let me get my bag."

She glanced once more at Derek and walked in the house. He looked to the ground and scuffs his shoe on the ground. He then looked at his friends casually.

"What movie you guys gonna see?" Derek asked brows slightly rose in interest.

"Prom Night," Emily said.

Derek sighs quietly and leans back on the car with defeat. He nods his head; _I was supposed to take her._

"You're more than welcome to come D." Sam said from the driver seat.

"Yeah, why don't you come with us?" Emily added in.

Derek looked up at his friends and shook his head.

"No, Casey deserves to have a good time and I'm not gonna be the one to stand in the way of that."

With that, he walked towards his house as Casey walked out the front door.

"Have fun tonight." He said walking into the house without giving her a chance to respond.

Casey looked back at the closed door then turned to her friends and got in the car. When she got in, all of them are looking at her.

"What?" She asked looking at them.

No one answered her. The only thing that was done was Sam starting the car and turning up the radio a bit. The car ride was silent and all Casey could think about was those drug dealers who jumped Derek. What would happen if they did know where they lived? What would happen to her family? What would have to her? What would happen to Derek? Suddenly she felt eyes on her. She looked and found that Emily staring at her.

"You okay Case?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me."

"Thinking about Derek?" Emily asked knowingly.

Before Casey could answer, the car stopped and everyone got out. Emily looked at Casey waiting for an answer and the guys looked too. Casey glared at them and they got the hint.

"Let's go Ralphie, girls need to talk." Sam said to Ralph.

"Okay, I can see when I'm not wanted." Ralph said with a false pout.

The boy's leave and Emily looked back at Casey, waiting for her answer.

"You would call me out on lying if I said no." Casey said. "I can't help but think that there something missing to this whole mess."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked intrigued.

"I know that Derek used to date a lot of girls, but never at the same time right? So if he wanted to be with Sally, really be with her, wouldn't he have broken up with me and then moved for Sally the next day?"

"Casey."

"And his story hasn't changed since the first time he told me. Not unless he rehearsed it, or he's telling the truth."

"Yeah, he's told me the same story too. But Derek _is _the Lord of the Lies."

Casey shook her head and she and Emily walk into the movies.

**HockeyFan**

Around nine, Casey came home. She walked up to her room and began to change. There was a soft knock on the door. She looked to the door, walked over to it and opened it. And as she was expecting, Derek was standing there.

"Just making sure you got here okay." She gave him a small smile. "How was Prom Night?"

"We didn't see it." Casey said and she saw his eyes light up a bit.

Derek could only hope that she didn't see it because she wanted him to take her.

"I thought it would be too scary to see it at night."

Damn.

"We saw that new comedy."

"Cool. Well, uh..good night."

Derek left her room and Casey was left standing at her doorway processing her previous thoughts with Emily.

Derek entered his room and sat on the edge of his bed and his phone went off for what seemed like the millionth time. He looked. Sally. That has been the 25th text message she had sent him. He opened it.

'_She broke up with you. We can be together.'_

He was getting tired of this.

'_I got rid of her for us. Call me.'_

There was no 'us' between him and Sally, why could she not get that?

'_She doesn't deserve you like I do.'_

If anyone didn't deserved anyone it would be him not deserving Casey.

'_Derek I love you, I know you love me too.'_

Wrong. He didn't love her. He loved Casey and still did.

'_You know I'm better than her. I can satisfy you better.'_

That was a lie. Having sex with Sally was actually quite revolting. Sure she knew what she was doing, but Casey did it better.

He hadn't texted her back at all. In fact when she called for the 10th time, he answered and told her to stop calling him. She did, but that didn't stop her from texting. He turned off his phone and went to sleep. Tomorrow was the big day for him and he wasn't going be bothered at all.

* * *

**Ehh... After I finish one of my recent stories, I'm starting a new one. Kind of based off a movie I have never seen and I'm gonna give it a shot. And two other things, thank the computer gods for inventing flash drives. I have had a story on my other computer that needed editing really bad and I was finally able to do that today. It took forever! But I really want to put it up but I have no idea where to put it up because it doesn't have anything to do with any shows or movies. And I have the Katy Perry cd and I have this song stuck in my head!! That last one had nothing to do with anything but oh well. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

The day went by fairly quickly. In fact, the last time Derek checked his watch, it was only eight in the morning and now it was noon. He didn't bring his phone with him that day because he knew that she would be filling up his inbox with messages.

Derek was in the weight room during lunch when Sally came in.

"Hey."

"What do you want Sally?"

"Wanna spend some alone time together?"

He stopped what he's doing, sat up and looked at Sally.

"No, actually, I don't. I want to get my time in before the game and I don't plan for any of that time to include you." He said getting up and walking over to his gym bag.

"Why are you here? Haven't you done enough damage to my life?" He asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm doing all this for us."

"There is no 'us', god. Why can't you get that?" He asked grabbing his bag and walking out of the weight room.

He walked out and bumped into Sam.

"Dude, you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little, stressed."

"You gonna be okay for the game?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." He said to Sam.

Sam just nodded and Derek continued down the hall.

Sam hadn't completely forgiven Derek, but he was still talking to him. They had been friends for too long to let something like that to get between them.

Sam walked past the weight room and saw Sally.

"Sally, what are you doing in there?"

"I just wanted to talk to Derek. You know, sort this whole thing out?" She lied to him.

"Well, Derek can be stubborn sometimes. And this is his entire fault but don't say anything to him. He would hate me." Sam says. "Are you coming to the game tonight?"

"Do you want me to be there?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah,"

"Then I'll be there." She said leaning up to give him a kiss.

He returned it, deepening it until they heard a throat being cleared. They turned to see a teacher walking past them, shaking their head. Sally gave him one more kiss and then headed off to the café.

**HockeyFan**

Derek opened his locker and saw a picture of him and Casey. He took the things out that he would need for that night after the game and then closed it. He walked to the bathroom and decided to change in there since the boys locker room was being invaded by a crazy obsessed girl. After changing, the bell rang and he managed to make to his car and back to the school in time for class to begin.

When he got to his class, another one being with Casey, he saw his usual seat wasn't occupied like it was for the past couple of days. He slowly walked up to the empty desk and looked at Casey.

"This seat taken?"

"By your butt," she said smiling a little.

Derek smiled back a little and sat down.

**HockeyFan**

Thirty minutes before the big game, and Derek was skating slowly around the ice. People were arriving early to see the guys warm up and to get good seats. He looked around to see if he could spot Casey but he didn't. He should have expected it because they weren't together anymore, but he still kind of thought she would be there to watch him. She was always there. He looked down at his skates and then back up and saw two men wearing suits and he could only assume that they were the scouts. He got his speed back and continued to warm up harder than ever.

Before he knew it, it was time for his team to go into the locker room and get ready. Before he left, he saw Casey walk in with Emily and _her_. He shook his head in disgust. He knew that Sam would think that she was there for him but he knew. He knew that she was there to watch him.

As the coach was talking, his mind was just on the scouts. He didn't need to listen to know that the coach was telling them. It was the same every time. 'Play every game like it's a play off game', 'don't get stupid penalties', 'keep your control over the puck'. He knew it like the back of his hand. The next thing he knew he was being followed by his team, marching out onto the ice.

He skated to center ice and shook the opposing captain's hand, the whistle was blown and the puck was dropped. Derek won the face off and took it down to the other teams end and made a shot. It went in. The crowd cheered and Casey looked over to where the scouts were and they were taking notes. She clapped along with the crowd and continued to watch the game. The next face off is won by the opposing team and then someone lost control of the puck and gained by Ralph. He passed it to Sam who took it back to the opposing end, tried for a shot and its blocked. The puck is then gained by the opposing team and takes it to the other side. They make a shot and it goes in making the game a tie. For the rest if the period, it went on like that, and by the end of the period it was still a tie.

In the locker room, the coach was kind of yelling at them for their lack of effort. He was especially mad at Derek. He was playing this game to impress people so that he could get a scholarship and by the looks of his game in the first period, the coach didn't think he would impress the scouts at all. After a five minute lecture, the coach went into his office and let the team ponder on their thoughts.

Derek stood up and looked at his team.

"Look I agree with him. We're not playing our best out there. We look like we don't even know how to play the game let alone skate."

His team looked back at him.

"Let's just go out there and play for fun. Think of it as those pick up games we play during the summer. I'll forget the scouts are here and let's just go out there and have fun." He said.

His team nodded at him and they all smirked.

Meanwhile, Emily and Casey were sitting a few rows behind Casey's parents so they could talk. Sally had gone to the bathroom so Casey could say what she had been dying to say since the game started.

"I don't like Sally." Casey couldn't help but blurt.

"Way to be blunt. Why Case?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. I just have an itchy feeling about her. And I think that maybe everything that Sally has been telling us about what happened with Derek is a lie."

"Well, I think you're paranoid. If you really wanna know if Derek did this on purpose, check his phone or something. Remember when my cousin was suspicious of her boyfriend cheating?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, she checked his phone and he had been texting this girl and she read that she wanted hook up and she busted him. I should have told you this before but, just check if he's been talking to Sally. Calling or texting."

"I think I will."

"Let's just say, hypothetically, Derek didn't do this on purpose. Say he wasn't the one who initiated it or whatever, are you willing to be with him again?"

"Yes," Casey answered truthfully. "Emily I love him. And I think I always will. I don't think I can just turn it off. He's in here Em." Casey said putting a hand over her heart.

Emily smiled and then her smile faded as quickly as it started when Sally returned.

"Hey ladies," Sally said.

They both said 'hey' back to her and then the boys came out of the locker room with Derek leading the way. Casey noticed a hop to their stride as the game progressed. Something Derek probably said to hem motivated them a bit. She was watching Derek the whole time he was on the ice and sometimes following the puck with her eyes. Suddenly the buzzer went off and the other team scored a goal causing the crowd to 'boo'.

By the end of the second period it was 3-1. Derek was even more upset with their effort than before. This time the coach didn't say anything to them. He went straight to his office and left them to silence in the locker room.

--

Sally was gone again, leaving Casey to vent about her to Emily.

"How can someone have to pee so many times during a hockey game?" Casey snapped.

"Case, she had two large cokes." Emily said.

"Don't defend her."

"Geeze."

"Sorry, Em. It's just, I don't like her."

"I know."

--

Derek was sitting in his spot on the bench in the locker room when a team mate sits down next to him.

"Hey captain."

"What's going on?" Derek asked.

"I heard about you and Casey and I just wanna say, uh...I don't believe that you initiated it like everyone says."

"Thanks Mark."

"You should try to fix this. Thompson High isn't really the same without Derek and Casey being together."

Derek nodded sadly.

"Just don't think about it tonight. Fix it tomorrow." Mark said.

Suddenly it was time for the game to continue and for the first time in his season, Derek came out onto the ice last. He looked at the crowd cheering and then at Casey. He then looked away and down at the ground, failing to see defeat in her eyes.

He skated to center ice and the puck was dropped again. Derek won the face off and kept his control. He took it down the ice and it's a two on one, shot at and it made it over the right shoulder of the goalie. The crowd cheered and he showed no pride in getting that goal. He simply skated to the bench for the line change. After five line changes, the score was still 3-3. Derek's line was on the ice with three minutes left in the game. Ralph won the face off and passed it to Sam who took it down and shot the puck, block and it bounced to Ralph on the other side. He shot it, blocked. It bounced to a stick of another player and he shot and it's blocked once again. Derek finally got control of the puck and looked at the clock. A few seconds left, he took the shot and made it.

--

As he walked out of the locker room, he had no sign of pride. No sign of happiness of winning that game and impressing the scouts. No emotion of anything. He ignored his class mates congratulate him and walked out to his car where Sally was sitting on the hood; he put his bag inside and glared at her.

"Get off my car." He demanded.

"I need to talk to you." She said sliding off. "I don't think Casey likes me too much."

"Why would she like you? Hell, _I_ don't even like you."

"Yes, you do." She said walking over to him. "You love me. I know you do." She told him, running a hand over his chest.

"No, I don't."

He pushed her away from him and he got in his car not even sparing her a last look and drove home.

--

Casey was waiting for Emily outside the bathroom and Sam walked up to her handing her a phone.

"Derek left this in the locker room. I know you probably won't care but can you give it to him? We all know he freaks out with out it." Sam said chuckling.

"Sure. Good game tonight." Casey said to him smiling.

"Thanks."

Sam gave her a hug and left.

Casey put the phone in her back pocket and Emily came out of the bathroom, ready to leave. They both walk out to the parking lot to head home.

**HockeyFan**

Before his parents could even tell him how proud they were of him, he told them he was tired and just wanted to go to bed. He went to his room and lay back on his bed. He looked at the ceiling for quite some time before looked over at his night stand. A picture of him and Casey with a photo strip next to it. He was sitting on the steps in the front of his house with Casey sitting a step below. She was sitting between his knees with his arms around her shoulders. Both with huge smiles.

The photo strip was from one of their dates of just going out. No special occasion or anything. The first one was them making funny faces, the second one, Casey was kissing his jaw line and he was glaring at her from the corner of his eye, the third one, the just smiled together, and the last one, they were kissing.

He looked away from the pictures and closed his eyes, having a dreamless sleep.

**HockeyFan**

She entered her room, changed her clothes and went straight to bed.

She woke up and saw that it is nine a.m. She climbed out of bed and headed down stairs for breakfast. She was talking to Lizzie and Edwin while Marti was in her own imaginary world. After breakfast, she settled on the couch and watched TV for a while. She had no idea how much time passed by until her mom made lunch for Marti. Casey went to her room to read a book when she opened her door and heard a beeping. She goes to her night stand where her phone was and looked at it. No missed calls or text messages. The beep goes off again and she looked around for a minute and remembered Derek's phone.

She moved to her pants that were on the floor. She picks them up and grabbed the black phone out and opened it.

'_I don't care if Casey hates me. I love you Derek.'_

Casey's brows fur together and she went to his inbox. She saw every text message from Sally, saying how she was glad that Casey was out of the picture, she did it for them, that she loved him more than Casey. And the one that said that she could satisfy him better than Casey made her sick.

She closed the phone and tossed it on her bed. Tears began to fall as her suspicions were true. She bit her lip and remembered something else. She grabbed the phone and hurried to open it. She goes to his out box and saw that he never replied to any of Sally's text messages. Well, she did see that he replied to one that said to leave him alone. She sighed in relief and closed his phone. Suddenly there was a knock on her door and it caused her to jump. Her door opened and she saw Derek in her favorite thing ever, nothing but a pair of jeans and the chain with her ring.

"You okay?" He asked after seeing her wet eyes.

"Yeah, you need something?"

"Sam sent me an e-mail saying he gave you my phone to give to me." He said pointing to his phone in her hand.

"Oh yeah, here,"

She handed him his phone and he nodded as a thank you and he turns to walk away until she grabbed his hand. He turned to look at her. She pulled him into her room all the way and shut the door.

"Have a seat." She said to him.

He nodded and sat at the edge of her bed and she began to pace in front of him.

"Okay, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and...I miss you. I really do and I think that if I'm mature as I say I am and act, I feel that it's only mature of me to work this out with you. I love you and I think I always will," she stopped in front of him, "tell me you didn't mean for any of this to happen. Tell me I can trust you again."

He looked at her for a moment and then looked away, he heard her sigh in the 'I knew it' kind of way and he looked back at her.

"Casey, I never wanted this to happen. I never want to be with anyone else but you, you're it." He told her. "I have no interest in Sally. None whatsoever. In fact, I get pretty sick around her, and after I slept with her, the next morning I was disgusted with myself."

"That's why you were sick?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds lame but it's true. I gave her a ride home one day, but only because I almost hit her. And then I noticed she left something in the car so I got her number and I called her to let her know I was coming by-"

"When was this?"

"The day I told you I was going out with the guys."

"So you lied to me." She stated flatly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I only went there to give her back her note book that she left in the car, but we ended up getting lunch and then I took her home. And that was all that happened that day."

"What happened next?" She asked sitting against her head board.

"That day you took the car for dance, I was gonna call my dad and have him pick me up and she was out there and offered me a ride home. I thought what could it hurt right? She pulled over and told me to relax and then she kissed me and at first I didn't kiss back I pushed her away, told her I had you and I didn't want to jeopardize it. And then for some stupid fucked reason, I gave in."

"And you hurt me in the end." She said quietly.

"I know. Look, Casey, there's my side of the story. You have Sally's and now you have mine. You can choose to believe which ever one you want. But I do want to fix this. If you don't wanna be together anymore, I completely understand. If being your friend is my only option, then I'm okay with that. I'd rather have you in my life as that, then not at all."

Derek got up and headed to the door but she grabbed his hand and he stopped. He turned to ask what else she needed but was met with her lips. He automatically responded to it, deepening it and moaning into it at the same time. His hand went up to the side of her neck his other rested to her waist pulling her closer. She started to walk backwards to her bed pulling him with her. They land on it, never breaking the kiss; he felt her legs bent on either side on his waist moving slightly, pushing his pants down a little at a time. She grabbed a hold of the chain pulling him closer.

He broke the kiss when his phone beeped. He groaned and got up and looked at his phone.

"Sally. _Again,_" se said shaking his head, "Hasn't she had enough fun destroying my life."

* * *

**Wow, chapter took a while for me to figure out. Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is kind of short. But I think it's okay like that.**

* * *

When Derek arrived home from work he saw Casey waiting outside with a look of panic on her face. He got out of the car and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"George found something." Casey told him.

She grabbed his hand and walked in with him. His dad was sitting on the couch with a small baggie on the table. Derek's heart sunk.

"Casey, go upstairs." Derek whispered to her.

She nodded and goes up stairs. But Derek knew that she would probably be at the top of the landing, listening.

"What the hell is this, Derek?" His dad demanded.

"It's not what it looks like." Derek said.

"How is it not what it looks like Derek? Marti was calling it her fairy dust. She was on the verge of sprinkling it in everyone's faces."

Derek looked at the ground.

"Are you doing drugs again? Because you're in a bad spot with Casey?"

"No Dad. I made a promise to her and myself that no mater how bad my life got, I would never resort back to _that_ Derek." He said pointing at the bag.

"Where did you get it then? Did you steal it because maybe you were thinking-?"

"No! Look, Richie gave it to me when I bumped into him right before I got jumped. He said, 'here Venturi, something for your time' and then he stuck it in my fucking pocket."

He stared at his father, eyes begging for him to believe that he's telling the truth. Of course, his father had every right to not believe him. He was caught in all sorts of lies before Casey came along.

"Don't believe me. Whatever. My life is already shit anyways." Derek said walking up stairs.

When he got to his room he saw Casey already in his bed, waiting for him. He closed his door and kicked off his shoes and took his shirt off. He removed his jeans and climbed into bed where he buried his face in the crook of her neck and held her tightly to him.

She knew she shouldn't be letting him do this, but despite the fact that he hurt her, she still cared for him and was gonna be there for him. They say nothing to each other. They just lay until they both fall asleep.

**HockeyFan**

Sunday was a day for Derek and Casey to try to start to work things out. She had told him that she thought that making out with him while trying to fix things wasn't really going to help, considering that they were only teenagers who liked to make out. What surprised her most was that he agreed to that. Of course all day, she would give him the occasional kiss on the cheek or the forehead. But he would never kiss her first. He made a promise to himself that he wouldn't kiss her or touch her until she said so.

He did however take her to see Prom Night like she had asked him to. He paid for everything, not just to show her that he was sorry, but because he would have anyways. The movie was actually pretty good. And he did allow himself to put an arm around her when she covered her face in his chest. Before they knew it, it was already Monday.

Derek and Casey both walked into the halls side by side, getting stares from other students. They ignored it. He walked with her to her locker and waited for her to get her things then walk to his with her. He got his things out and put them in his bag. He heard someone call Casey's name and he looked at her.

She gave him a hug which allowed himself to hug her back. He buried his face in her neck, then brought his face to her and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you in class." She said to him as she let go.

She walked away just as Sam and Ralph appeared next to Derek.

"You two work things out?" Sam asks.

"We're getting there." Derek says.

Sam and Ralph nodded and smile a little. Maybe things were supposed to work out between the two of them. Because let's face it, they needed their friend back. And off in the distance, Derek saw Sally, glaring at him. He shook his head and left with Sam and Ralph. The two of them didn't see Sally off in the distance, they didn't see Derek shake his head in disgust, and they didn't know that someone else was going to be in another world of hurt.

**HockeyFan**

During lunch, Derek, Emily, Ralph and Casey were all eating together. Although Emily was still pissed at Derek for cheating on her best friend, she had to put it behind her for Casey.

"Where the hell is Sammy?" Ralph asked.

"I saw him and Sally go to the parking lot together." Emily said.

Derek shook his head in disgust. "Hope he has fun with _that._"

Emily was about to say something to Derek about having fun with _that_ but Casey stopped her. Emily let it go.

--

Meanwhile, in the school parking lot, Sam was in fact having fun. With Sally. They were making out in the back seat of her car. Sam moved on top of Sally and kissed down her neck.

"Derek." She moaned out softly.

Sam immediately pulled away and Sally looked at him with concern.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Sally asked.

"For starters, I'm not Derek."

Sam was a little confused as to why Sally called him Derek. If Sally was telling the truth, she wouldn't have called him that in the first place. Unless, she liked him or something. Which would be lame on his part because Sam really liked Sally.

"I know."

Sally tried to pull Sam back to her but he pulled away. As much as he wanted to cintinue to make out with her, she called him his best friends name.

"It's all true. Everything Derek told me about you was true." He said to her.

"No-"

"Yes, Derek doesn't wanna be with you so you did all this to hurt him and Casey. I should have known. Derek would never cheat on Casey." Sam said getting out of the car ignoring the calls for him to come back.

Sally was livid. She was breathing deeply, trying to contain her anger. She failed. She storms out of her car.

--

Derek was doing laps around the ice after practice and stopped when he saw Casey come in. He skated over to the bench where she was.

"Hey." He said out of breath.

"Hi. Listen, I wanna go out to dinner tonight. Have me and you time." She said shyly.

"Okay, I'll be home in an hour. That okay?"

"Yeah,"

Derek nodded and she leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth and left. He watched as she walked out and then continued his laps, working on his stride. After about thirty more minutes of laps he went to the locker room and began to change when he stopped to coughing.

He walked slowly to the sound and he walked to one on the stalls and saw Sam, covered in blood. He rushed over to him and reached out to touch him but stopped himself. He didn't want his prints on his bloody best friend because it would seem like he did it.

Instead he pulled out his phone and called the police.

--

Derek was relieved that Sam was going to be okay. He was at the hospital waiting for Casey to get there. He was minding his own business when a very familiar officer came to sit next to him.

"Hello, Derek." He said.

"Officer Scott."

"You know your story of finding him in the locker room like that, makes no sense in my mind." Derek shook his head. "Your prints are on the hockey stick that was next to him."

"Of course my prints were on it, along with the rest of the team." He said turning to him.

"Just going by what's there."

The officer left Derek sitting there and Casey then showed up.

"Derek."

"It was Sally. I know it was her."

**HockeyFan**

The next day after Casey's dance practice, she was hoping to get to go to Dinner with Derek because the day before they couldn't. Although she was upset that they couldn't go to dinner, she was happy that Sam would be okay.

She had decided to walk home from practice. It wasn't that far of a walk, it was nice day out and she felt she needed to clear her head. She was walking home and she failed to notice a white van slowly following her close behind. She stopped; getting the feeling someone was following her, and turned around. Her breathing picks up as three guys come out.

"Hey Casey," The first one said.

The two guys rush over to her and grab her, covering her mouth and put her in the van while the first guy is smiling proudly and he got in and the van drove away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay people, here it is.**

* * *

Casey was still struggling to break free of these two men when someone put a hand on her shoulder. It was small and soft so it couldn't belong to a man. She looked to her left and saw Sally smiling at her.

"Everything is going to be fine Casey. Just relax and we'll all be okay." She said smiling. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to you, right? Or Derek for that matter."

Casey's eyes widen and she forced herself to stop struggling. Sally smiled and she gestured for one of them to remove their hand so that she can speak

"Atta girl, now Casey, you're gonna stay quiet and no lip." Casey nodded her head.

The van pulls up to an old building that Casey could only assume to be a drug house or something like that. Casey walked ahead of the men and behind Sally and the other guy into the building. Sally pulled up a chair and pointed for Casey to sit.

"I'm not a dog." She snapped.

Sally looked at her. She walked over to her and grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her back to hit on the chair.

"I said no lip." Sally says.

She walked over to a table and grabbed rope and began to tie it around Casey. She then pulled Casey's phone out and dialed Derek's number.

"Casey?" Derek asked. "I'm at hockey practice."

"Well, then I suggest that you _leave _hockey practice." Sally said.

"What do you want Sally, and why are you calling me from Casey's phone?"

"Don't ask questions and follow everything I tell you. Here's what you're gonna do."

--

Derek sat in his car, looking at the building that held his past and sighed. He knew that he had to go in there. For Casey. Before he got out he reached over to his glove compartment and pulled out something that he hadn't used in years. His switch blade.

He used to carry that with him all the time. Where ever he went, that was always in his pocket. Though he never used it on anyone, he still had it just in case he was stuck in something he couldn't get out of easily.

He parked his car across the street from this building, a very familiar building, and walked slowly across the street, making sure no one would suspect anything. He walked through the gates and through the abandoned parking lot, leading to the entrance of the building. He reached the door, took a deep breath, opened it and walked in, but not before looking around behind him to make sure no one was looking.

A dark hallway with doors on either side that seemed like it went on forever was in front of him. He looked around at all his familiar surroundings. He remembered the last time he was here.

_Derek walked in and heard music, moaning and groaning. Two doors on his right had about five or six people shooting up. That was the reason he was there. He wanted meth. He had never tried it but he wanted to, and since his dealer didn't have any, he resorted to someone else. The door on the other side had a girl tied to a bed while someone was having sex with her. He couldn't tell if it was rape or not but shook his head ignoring it. Three doors from the first door, two people were surrounded by beakers and measuring cups. A meth lab. He finally got to the end of the hall where he was greeted with a man with black hair. After talking for about ten minutes, Derek walked out with what he needed and had no idea that this man, who was know as Cal, would be after him later in his life._

This time he heard nothing. All the doors were closed and the only light was coming through a broken window towards the door at the end of the hall. He walked down the hall slowly and as he got closer he heard talking. He reached the door and opened it.

There was that familiar couch that he sat on while he waited to talk to Cal, the box of porn magazines on the table along with a box of videos. All too familiar people were looking at him and he couldn't help but feel a tad uncomfortable. He tried to ignore it and he walked to the end of the room where there is another door with a huge guy in front of it.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm here to see Sally and Cal." Derek said calmly.

The guy moved aside and let Derek in and he saw Sally and Cal waiting for him. He saw Casey, tied to a chair and gagged.

"I see you can follow directions." Sally said.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"You." She stated simply. "All of this can be over if you tell Casey, it's over between you two and that you love me."

"Or what?" He challenged.

"She might suffer the same fate as Sam." Sally informed causing Casey to look at her.

"It wouldn't matter. The cops already think I did it to Sam anyways. For assault and battery, I'm probably looking at a couple calendars in the slammer. And I can only assume that you or Cal over there will make it look like I did it."

"I'm doing all this for us." Sally said sighing.

Derek closes his eyes and shook his head. He didn't say anything for a while. He just stood there. And finally, after a few minutes of the wheels in his head turning, he spoke.

"You're right." He said opening his eyes. "I think I finally got it."

She cocked an eye brow at him, surprised.

"Come here." He said to her.

Sally looked at Cal who nodded at her and walked slowly to Derek. He put a hand on her waist and looked at Casey, eyes full of apology. Derek then looked at Sally and closed the distance between them. Casey's eyes went wide as Derek deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, when Sally began to run her hands up Derek's chest, he stopped them. He grabbed them roughly and brought one arm behind her and turned her away from him breaking the kiss. He let go of her hand and wrapped an arm over her shoulders keeping her close to him. He then pulled out the switch blade from his pocket. It popped open and he held it to her neck, causing Cal to move closer.

"Take one more step and she's gone Cal. Trust me I have every intention on doing so, even on you." Derek said in a threatening tone.

Cal backed up a bit. He was in no mood for this right now. Never in a million years did he think that Derek would have the balls to pull this.

"Please. You wouldn't hurt a fly." Sally whispered to him.

"I don't know," he said pressing the blade into her skin more just to scare her, "wanna see baby?"

He roughly pushed her away and she fell to the ground. Cal rushed over to her, once he touched her, the door burst open and an all to familiar cop, with other cops came in. Cal looks down and automatically put his hands behind his head. Cal knew this day would come. The cops have been looking for him for the longest time. Two cops run over to him and cuff him, he put up no fight.

The other cop, the one who put Derek in juvi for a while, walked over to Sally, cuffs her and pulls her up. He began to walk her out when he turned and gave Derek a nod, silently telling him that he will be talking with him again. Derek nodded then looked at Casey and rushed over to her. He removed the gag from her mouth and untied the ropes. He pulled her into a tight hug, silenting thanking god that nothing happened to her. She clung to him and shook with relief while Derek, was doing nothing but holding her tightly to him, and whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

--

Sally was in the cop car with two cops. One driving and one in the back. She looked over at the cop sitting next to her and saw a pen sitting on the clip board. She looked at the driver and he winked at her causing her to look back out the window. After the cop in front looks back to the road, she looked back at the cop sitting next to her. _Stupid cops._ Her hands were cuffed in the front, so she grabbed the pen and shoved it into the side of the cops' neck. The driver looked back and Sally grabbed the other cops gun and pulled the trigger.

She looked over at the cop, gagging, and pulled the trigger again.

**HockeyFan**

Casey was up in her room resting in her bed. She wasn't hurt or anything, in fact, no harm was done to her at all. She was just sitting there, thinking about all that has happened. She heard Sally say it, that she was hurting him, she was doing all of it for them. She was absolutely appalled when Derek kissed her, but she knew what he was doing. The way he looked at her, she knew what he was gonna do. She knew that Sally caused all this hurt. Not Derek. And she knew what she was about to do as she got up from her bed and walked over to Derek's room.

When she walked in, after he said 'come in', she saw him at his desk. He was deactivating his recent e-mail account along with his screen name. And to be on the safe side, he removed all of his messengers from his computer. When he was finished, he shut off his computer and saw that Casey was sitting in the middle of his bed, cross legged, looking like she was about to say something important.

He left his desk and walked over to her, while she scooted to the end of the bed, unfolding her legs. He got on his knees, between hers and wrapped his arms loosely around her. Her hands went to his shoulders and she began to rub, he sighed.

"I forgive you." She said when her hand ran through his hair.

He looked up quickly with wide eyes. She nodded biting her lip. He buried his face in her stomach and then looked back at her. He got up and walked over to his door and locked it. He goes over to the bed and took her lips gently. It surprised her because he had never done that before. Sure he had given her gentle kisses before but none were as gentle as this. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt and she took it off and she grabbed the chain and brought him to lie on top of her.

When they were both spent, breathing hard, he rolled over to his side and wrapped an arm around her waist as she moved closer to him. He kissed her temple and they both fall asleep.

He woke up the next morning and saw that Casey wasn't there. His heart sunk. His breathing picked up and then Casey walked back in his room with a book and a cup of coffee, he relaxed. She smiled at him, climbed back into bed after putting her mug and book down. She climbed on his lap and kissed him deeply. She then broke it to see doubt in his eyes, and thinking quickly, she reached behind his neck and unclasped the chain.

He looked down confused as she removed the chain from his neck. She let the ring slide off the chain and fall into her hand. She looked at Derek then put it in his hand. He looked at the ring and then her. She raised her brows as if asking a 'well' while also telling him to put it back on. He smirked grabbing her left hand and slowly put the ring back on.

"I love you, Derek."

He looked at her and leaned in and gave her one of those gentle kisses from the night before. He then rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." He whispered, "So much. And I'm not gonna let you go again."

* * *

**Aww, a Dasey moment. But there is more drama to come!**


End file.
